


【鼬佐】牢笼

by ppppporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppppporn/pseuds/ppppporn
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

鼬在复活后的第五个月，提出了返回木叶的要求。  
佐子正在切番茄，听到鼬的话，一个心神不宁指尖的鲜血就混在了番茄汁里。  
鼬揽过妹妹，吮掉了白皙手指上渗出的血珠，随即握紧了少女的手腕。  
他发觉妹妹在微微地颤抖。  
佐子在害怕。  
但少女自己显然没有发觉，只是习惯性地乖觉地点点头，“什么时候动身？”  
鼬微不可见地皱了皱眉，并没有在佐子的语气里听出一丝勉强，只有惯常的乖巧与讨好。显然佐子自己还并没有觉察到自己内心深处的抗拒，只知道一味地顺从自己的兄长，就像过去五个月内的所有大事小事那样。  
“再过一阵吧，家里的东西也要整理一下。”言下之意是要回木叶久居。  
“好，”佐子点点头，“那我明天开始收拾东西。”说罢又低下头去整理番茄，鼬只好无奈地拦住她，“我来吧。你去处理一下伤口。”  
这种诡异的情况从鼬苏醒开始就一直持续着。佐子大致和他描述了过去这三年里发生的事情，以及鼬能够复活的原因——碰巧被完好保存的尸体和大筒木的秘术以及逆转一切的轮回眼。尽管复苏之后鼬没有感到任何身体上的不适，佐子对待他依然像是一个可能转瞬即逝的幻影，再也不肯像从前那样撒娇无赖。虽然鼬很享受妹妹的驯顺，毕竟这在很大程度上满足了他的占有欲，但是这显然不是正常的状态——  
尽管两个人日日耳鬓厮磨，夜里也相互依偎地睡在一起，佐子还是无法安然入眠，在睡梦里不停地流泪，直到两个人全部惊醒。  
这令鼬感到很抱歉。虽然他并不后悔当初为了妹妹而牺牲，但显然他的死给最爱的妹妹带来了难以估计的伤害。一想到佐子独自一人处理了他的身体，并深入险地调查大筒木的卷轴，独自流浪于五大国的荒蛮之地，鼬就感觉到心痛。  
三年的生死相隔，显然给佐子带来了巨大的痛苦，并深刻地改变了这个孩子。  
这一切也许需要漫长的时间去治愈，但至少，现在鼬所有的时间都属于这个伤痕累累的少女。

这天夜里，佐子表示要出门一趟，并希望鼬不要跟随。  
鼬只好答应。  
然而少女直到深夜也未曾归家，鼬不得不放出乌鸦分身前去寻找。  
风之国地广人稀，两人又生活在城镇的边缘，想要找到妹妹并不是什么简单的事，更何况佐子在这里生活了一年之久，对于地形远比鼬更熟悉。  
鼬并没有找到妹妹。  
佐子显然已经强大到超出了他的能力范围，轮回眼带来的能力深不可测，鼬召回了分身，独自坐在空荡荡的家里，感觉到一阵焦躁。  
木叶村一定有什么令佐子十分忌惮，但又不构成致命的威胁。佐子显然在做着什么准备，并且不肯让他知道。团藏，顾问，当初残害宇智波一族的人们都已经被佐子杀死，鼬不明白木叶村还有什么可以令如今的妹妹感到恐惧。  
那么可以想见，少女关于过去三年的叙述并不真实，又或者，掩盖了很多不希望鼬知晓的东西。  
这令鼬返回木叶的计划变得更加坚决。  
他必须弄清楚到底发生了什么，妹妹在极力掩饰什么。  
凌晨三点，顾念到自己刚刚复活的身体，鼬不得不心事重重地躺下了，被褥属于少女的那一侧里，还残留着细微的发香。  
鼬沉沉地叹息，和佐子一样，他也有不得不掩埋的秘密，并且在复苏之后越发地难以掩盖，所以他不得不返回木叶，尝试着令妹妹回到正轨。  
在这一栋只属于他们二人的小房子里，总有一天他的秘密会彻底曝光。  
那是无论如何，都不能被允许的事情。

佐子拎着一堆食材回到家中的时候已经是清晨七点，鼬喝着茶，坐在客厅等待。  
“早，哥哥。”少女如常地走进厨房，开始准备早饭，却看到鼬不知何时已经准备了丰盛的早餐。这是鼬复苏之后，第一次亲自下厨，往常都是佐子一个人包揽所有家务。  
佐子没有提自己去了哪里，鼬也没有追问，只是在饭毕之后，坚持地让佐子回房间补眠。  
少女熟练地收拾着碗筷，长长的鬓发盖住了侧脸，“等下我要收拾东西，哥哥如果累了就先休息一会儿。”  
鼬仔细观察着妹妹，并没有发现任何不妥。少女的衣服整整齐齐，长发乖巧地束起，几缕不驯服的碎发在额前如往常般地翘起。  
十九岁的佐子在鼬面前已经毫无破绽可言了。  
这让鼬感到焦躁。妹妹已经成年了，是一个不仅独当一面，甚至可以说是所向披靡的忍者了。这孩子去了哪里，做了什么，见到了什么人，经历了什么事情，他都无法掌控，甚至失去了作为兄长去干涉询问的权力。  
他仿佛只是睡了一觉，而佐子已经长大，变得不再对他透明了。  
鼬痛恨这种感觉。  
于是他走过去，扔掉少女手中的盘子，把这孩子抱起来，丢回床褥里。  
“你现在需要休息，我们可以晚几天回木叶。”  
佐子怔怔地看着他，不知道在想些什么，有那么一瞬间鼬觉得妹妹似乎要哭出来了。他正欲开口，少女却垂下头乖乖说道，“那哥哥能陪我睡一会吗，我睡醒再收拾东西，我们晚一点再回木叶。”  
鼬点点头，躺下把妹妹揽在怀里，就像无数个哭泣的夜晚里一样，安抚地亲吻少女的额头。这一次鼬明显地感到妹妹瑟缩了一下，然后紧紧地回抱过来。  
要像这样紧紧地拥抱着彼此才能入眠，宛如两只在大雨里被淋透的鸟儿，只好依靠彼此来汲取一点点温暖，这种脆弱，似乎与他们的强大并无关联。  
佐子显然是一夜无眠，缩在哥哥怀中很快就睡着了，鸦羽一样的长发在阳光下泛着微光。鼬怀抱着妹妹，竭力控制着自己罪恶的欲念，少女润红的唇近在咫尺，而他却无法吻下去。  
这一定也是宇智波与生俱来的诅咒。  
佐子并没有安静多久，就像往常一样开始流泪，在鼬的怀里哭泣痉挛，然后惊恐地醒过来。鼬计算着时间，这次只有两个小时。五个月来，佐子能够入睡的时间丝毫没有延长，惊醒之后，即使鼬在身边，佐子都只能睁着眼睛发呆，直到天亮时分再沉沉睡去。  
鼬对此感到心急如焚。睡眠的剥夺毫无疑问会侵蚀少女的健康，但无论鼬怎样询问，佐子都对噩梦的内容三缄其口，令鼬的开导完全无法开始。  
这也是鼬着急回木叶的原因之一，也许木叶的那位纲手公主能够改善这种状况。  
鼬替妹妹擦干眼泪，把她重新抱进怀里，“梦到了什么？”  
佐子埋着头，破天荒地回答到，“梦到了木叶。”  
鼬无言地叹息。  
无论是全族的死亡，还是团藏的绑架，在幼年离开木叶后，佐子每次回到木叶都会遭遇极大的痛苦，不同于曾作为暗部发誓守护木叶的自己，佐子对木叶可谓感情寥寥。  
但鼬也有不得不回归木叶的理由，只好折衷地开口，“大筒木的事情不急于一时，过阵子再回木叶吧。”

归期一拖再拖，佐子的情况却没有好转，在又一个哭泣的夜晚到来时，鼬不得不扳过妹妹瘦弱的肩膀，厉声说道，“今天我们就回木叶。去求见纲手姬。”  
佐子抬起头来，轻轻地打了一个哭嗝，默默地望着自己的兄长，“哥哥要回木叶继续当暗部吗？”  
鼬谨慎地搪塞道，“六代目也许不会再允许我成为暗部了。一切都要等回去见到六代目再决定。”  
佐子难过地撇开眼睛，感觉腥暖的血液梗在喉头，再稍微咳一下就要吐出血来，“不当忍者了好不好。”  
好，都听你的，鼬在心里回答，嘴上却不得不说，“至少要和大家一起，把大筒木的事情处理好之后。”  
良久，佐子绝望地点点头。  
少女踉跄着起身，开始把行李一件一件地塞进卷轴。  
她的手在发抖，心也在发抖。  
鼬沉默地看着月光下那个单薄的背影，却始终无法伸出手，把心爱的少女拥入怀中。  
他已经是一个死去又归来的亡魂，而佐子，才只有19岁，还有着漫长的辉煌的人生。无论如何，都不能因为自己的私欲毁掉这一切，无论如何都不能开口，无论如何不能用自己污秽的双手沾染妹妹。  
这是不被允许的事情。  
尽管她也爱着他，并且很难再爱上别人。  
这是鼬从一开始就明白的事。  
但也正因为如此，他才不得不在死前告诉心爱的少女，“我已经没有留恋。”  
他看着妹妹朦胧的泪眼闭上了眼睛，以为已经处理好了一切，却没想到妹妹哪怕牺牲生命也要带回自己的灵魂。  
这件事，是从什么时候开始错误的呢。  
也许从妹妹出生，那个孩子对他露出笑容的那一刻开始，他就已经沉沦。  
他是如此地爱着她，以至于充满私心地把妹妹带离了父母与族人，牢牢地锁在自己身边。他可以为了她而生存，也已经为了她而死亡。  
他们之间的因果一旦开始，就无法结束。  
宛如罪恶又甜美的果实。

在非常小的时候，佐子就明白，兄长从来都不完全属于她。尽管哥哥温柔又全能，总是无微不至地关照着她，可是有些时候，无论自己怎么哀求，哥哥都会抛下她去完成任务，留下佐子一个呆在空荡荡地小房子里。  
兄长总是能轻易地控制她的喜怒哀乐。当年离开木叶的时候，明明鼬自己也还是个孩子，可佐子就是觉得自那以后，自己的一切都是鼬给的。  
后来鼬离开了她，留下了一个保护和平的遗愿。  
佐子竭尽全力实现了这个愿望，可是鼬也没有回来。  
再后来佐子竭尽全力复活了鼬，现在鼬又要离开她，回到利用伤害抛弃他们的木叶去。  
佐子终于明白，鼬的爱就是兄长的爱，纯粹而无私，无论她如何做，都不可能跨越那条界线。  
少女看着兄长平静的脸庞，陷入了深深的绝望。  
而绝望之后，就只有死亡。

离开风之国腹地的小屋之后，佐子就仿佛失去了睡眠。无论鼬如何努力，少女也只能在兄长的怀里假寐片刻，稍有声音就会醒来。  
从风之国到木叶有七天的距离，仅仅三天后佐子就出现了濒临猝死的症状，鼬不得不停下来照顾妹妹。少女像一个坏掉的人偶，对于兄长的问话只是报以微笑，全然不再开口。  
第四天，佐子又一次把食物全部吐出来后，鼬终于也无计可施了。  
如果说这世上还有什么刑罚可以触动鼬的话，那一定就是眼睁睁地看着最爱的人死亡。  
第五天的早晨，鼬抱着奄奄一息的妹妹，转头走回风之国两个人的故居。  
曾经他以为自己无论如何都不会走到这一步，但是比起妹妹的生命，他选择放弃一切。  
鼬的唇碰上佐子的唇时，少女惊诧地睁大了眼睛。苦涩的药液随着轻吻缓缓流入喉中，这一次，奇怪的反射没有出现，药品顺利地流入了脏腑。  
“原谅我，佐子。“鼬紧紧地抱着妹妹，加深了这个苦涩的吻。  
“如果我们之间必须有一个人堕落的话，那一定是我。“  
他如是说到。

佐子的怪病持续了整整三个月。  
这三个月里，鼬遍寻名医，翻遍卷轴，也只明白这是一种奇怪的心病，通常因为生活中遭遇了极其严重的伤痛从而病发，一般来说并无药石可医，家属耐心陪伴的话会缓慢痊愈。鼬感到十分自责，佐子在他复活后的五个月里已经显著地表现出了异常，但他却没有向疾病的方向联想。况且这种怪病也有无法治愈而自戕的案例，一度令鼬十分紧张。  
好在两个人回到旧居后，佐子的病情没有再严重下去，勉强可以喂下去一些粥，偶尔也能在鼬的怀中沉睡一会儿。  
但佐子一直没有开口说话。只有鼬每天絮絮叨叨，说尽了一生的闲话。佐子偶尔微笑一下，剩余的时间里都宛如一个漂亮的人偶，沉默地卧在床榻上。  
第三个月的某一天傍晚，鼬喝着茶，正在给佐子缓慢地读着报纸，突然听到了一声“哥哥”。鼬猛然抬头，看到少女微笑地看着他，又唤了一声“哥哥”。  
鼬低下头，亲吻妹妹地手背，希望垂下的额发能够遮住眼眶中的泪水，“好些了吗？”  
“嗯，之前怎么也无法开口。“少女抬起手，拭去了兄长的泪水，”哥哥，我...”  
“我们再也不回木叶了。“鼬握住少女纤细的手腕，”就留在这里，过你喜欢的生活好不好。“  
佐子惶然地看着自己的兄长，“大筒木...”  
“先不管那些了，哪怕是无限月读也无法影响我们不是么，“鼬微笑着，把妹妹抱进怀里，”我们已经做得够多了，剩下的事，让鸣人六代目他们去烦恼吧。“  
鼬感觉到胸口一片温热，过了许久佐子才终于开口，“抱我好不好，哥哥。我好怕。”  
鼬轻轻地吻着妹妹地脸颊，“你还在生病，我的妹妹。”  
“你抱我，我就好了。“  
“你现在太虚弱，会痛的。“鼬无奈地解释到，试图转移话题，“现在可以告诉我你那些可怕的梦境了吗？”  
“你抱我，我就都告诉你。“  
久违的撒娇，根据文献记载，应该是病情好转的体现，鼬在心中松了一口气，开始熟练地应付胞妹，“等什么时候你能好好地吃下一碗饭我就答应你。”最近几个月里，佐子最好的记录只有三分之一碗粥，距离一碗饭还有很远的距离。  
于是鼬十分轻松。  
地看着佐子真的吃下了一碗饭。  
“抱我。“

“疼了就告诉我，不要勉强。“晚饭过后的三个小时里，佐子一直赌气地瘪着嘴巴看着他，令鼬十分吃不消。于是只好履行诺言，先多少满足妹妹一下。  
还好这一次一切都在鼬都掌控之中，没有再出现什么意外情况。  
把妹妹好好地安放在被褥里，伸手去拉睡袍衣襟的时候，少女就吓得一阵瑟缩。鼬微笑着捏了捏妹妹柔嫩的脸颊，“还太早了。”  
“我都十九岁了，哪里早了。“佐子微红着脸，轻轻握住兄长的手按在自己胸口。  
鼬笑着抱起妹妹，两人额头相抵，呼吸都交融在一起，“真的明白抱是什么意思吗？”  
“我，我当然明白了，“佐子涨红了小脸，”我的写轮眼可是能够看穿人心，读取记忆的...“  
鼬沉沉地笑了，像是小时候微笑地看着妹妹拙劣地模仿他的手里剑法一般，透着无尽地宽容，“放松，不然会痛。”  
鼬没有再去扯妹妹的睡袍，而是温柔地抱起她，让少女双腿分开地坐在他的身前。女孩微硬的耻骨抵着鼬的大腿，昭示着身体的打开。  
佐子感觉心脏砰砰直跳，羞耻地把脸埋在哥哥胸口，感觉到鼬的手顺着敞开的大腿逐渐向上，摸到了内裤边缘。  
“别这么紧张，佐子，”感觉到妹妹的僵硬，鼬无奈地低下头去吻她，津液甜蜜的交换带来了安全感，直到少女痉挛的大腿开始逐渐放松后，鼬才慢慢抱着妹妹的腰，摸向内裤深处。  
温热的小口羞怯地闭合着，只微微吐出了一点蜜液。  
仅仅探进一个指节，怀中的少女就下意识地挣动起来。鼬不得不抱紧妹妹，以免造成更大的痛苦。属于忍者的粗砺指尖不断深入，少女柔嫩的内壁柔软地欢迎着，娇怯地欢迎着所爱之人的开拓。  
但鼬很快遇到了阻隔，仅仅是在那个薄膜上轻轻触碰了一下，怀中的女孩就发出了痛苦的喘息。  
还是太稚嫩了，鼬叹息着，自那个魂牵梦萦的小穴里退出来，轻轻吮掉指尖的蜜液。  
“哥哥...“佐子咬着唇，湿漉漉的眼神直看进鼬的灵魂里。  
鼬压抑着直接闯入妹妹身体深处的冲动，转而把这个不知死活的孩子好好放平在床褥间。佐子抱住兄长的胳膊，“不要走。你答应了的...”  
鼬的指尖拂过少女额前的碎发，吞下了妹妹稚嫩的诱惑。是的，他答应了，但不是今天，不是佐子仍然病弱的现在。  
纯白的棉布内裤被拨到一边，鼬分开妹妹细嫩的双腿，埋首于那个湿润的小穴前。粉白的阴核，湿润的穴口都在温柔地诱惑着他，鼬握紧妹妹的双腿，缓慢地舔弄起来。  
佐子被鼬的行为吓坏了，“哥哥，那里好脏，不要...”  
鼬简直要被这孩子逗笑了，分开层层的嫩肉，他的牙齿划过阴核，满意地听到少女的小声尖叫。鼬决定稍稍惩罚一下这个不知收敛的孩子，吸吮着嫩弱的阴核作恶起来。  
陌生的潮水一般的快感席卷了佐子，令她觉得呼吸都有些困难。不知何时鼬的指尖已经深深地陷入纯白的肌理，佐子徒劳地试图挣扎，但被兄长牢牢分开的双腿颤抖着，全然无法闭合，“唔，哥哥，好痛，我的腿...不要...”  
但鼬显然没有停下的意思。他松开了妹妹的双腿，艳红的指痕留在白皙的腿间，让鼬也不得不兴奋起来，他握住妹妹的细腰，把这个柔弱的孩子拖向自己，看着她像个淫乱的娼妇般用双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
这是个危险的姿势，少女显然还没有准备好，鼬却几乎忍不住要侵入到妹妹的深处。  
硕大的龟头只轻轻地蹭过穴口，佐子就痛得哭叫起来。  
她也不是没有一剑穿心过，也不是没有在战斗中弄的遍体鳞伤过，但是在哥哥地怀里，这种痛，就是让她变得娇气起来，鼬才稍稍地顶开她的小口，佐子就痛得流出眼泪来，呜咽地攥住兄长手，求他停下来，“好痛，哥哥，啊...”  
鼬几乎立刻就退了出来，佐子娇气地爬起来，甩掉不知何时已经散乱地睡袍，赤裸着钻进哥哥怀里，丝毫不介意这个人就是弄疼她的罪魁祸首，“我疼，哥哥。”  
“那就不做了，带你去洗干净，好不好。“鼬克制着身下发烫的欲火，尽量温柔地抚摸妹妹细弱的脊背。  
佐子的眼角还带着泪，仰着头去亲吻自己的兄长，凌然的月光里，他们的长发纠缠在一起，仿佛再难分开。

这天夜里两个人都无法入睡。简单的清洗过后，鼬抱着妹妹，终于听到了数月来一直反复揣测的真相。  
其实佐子的梦境很简单，无非就是战场，杀戮，死亡与鼬的尸体。  
鼬离开的三年里，佐子独自一人经历了忍界大战，封印了辉夜姬，遍访大筒木的遗址并复活了鼬。这一切看起来十分顺利，少女一个人达成了无数人梦寐以求的成就，名震忍界，声闻五大国。  
然而这一切都存在着代价。  
鼬离世之后的每一个夜晚，佐子都无法安然入眠。失眠，频繁的战斗和流浪的生涯侵蚀着她的健康与精神，以致于屡次作出违背自己意志的杀戮行为。最终佐子不得不独自一人远离人烟地四处漂泊，并在精神濒临崩溃的边缘孤注一掷地使用了大筒木的密术。  
还好，术成功了，鼬重新回到了她身边。  
话说到这里的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
佐子没有提起鼬要回木叶的事情，鼬也没有再辩解。  
他只是低下头去，亲吻妹妹的唇，唇与舌交缠着，仿佛连灵魂都愿意就这样哺喂给对方。  
在这个夜晚将尽的黎明里，佐子终于获得了安眠。

这天傍晚，鼬终于决定和妹妹谈一谈木叶的事情。  
佐子的精神状态安定了许多，最关键的问题也得到了和解，鼬觉得是时候讨论一下忍界面临的问题。  
但佐子似乎并不这么想。  
面对妹妹沉默的态度，鼬感到很无奈。佐子却只是歪在兄长的怀中，抚摸着鼬的一绺长发。  
“我们不必回木叶，但大筒木的消息多少要知会给六代目。”  
少女沉默地翻了个身，抱紧鼬的腰。  
“总归不能丢下大家不管。”鼬无奈地劝到。他并不喜欢这种无力的感觉，但是如今能够对抗大筒木的人已经不是他，而是怀中持续撒娇的妹妹了。  
“哥哥想回木叶去。”陈述而不是询问的语气。  
“我确实曾发誓在暗中守护和平，”鼬解释道，“但那个我已经为和平而死了。现在的我只为你而活。”鼬摸着妹妹的长发，感觉胸前又有些湿润。  
佐子最近总是爱哭。  
“无论你的愿望是什么，我都会站在你身边。”  
“哥哥太狡猾了，明明知道我舍不得那些人死。”  
鼬抱紧妹妹，“我们可以送一只鹰回去。”  
“刺猬头肯定会来的。”佐子闷闷地回答。  
原来是因为鸣人君。“你不喜欢鸣人君吗？”鼬闻到了一丝不寻常的气息。  
“哼，还不是因为那个刺猬头...”佐子烦闷地摇摇头，没有再说下去。  
原来是这样，没有男人会不喜欢我的妹妹，鼬想，“鸣人君的确是个不错的选择，但我想，没有人能够勉强我的妹妹，不是么。”  
“你呢，你也不会勉强我吗。”佐子抬头，目光灼灼地看着他。  
怎么会舍得把你让给别人，鼬想着，低头吻住妹妹的唇。

不知怎么的又滚到了床上。  
明明正事儿还没有说完，柔软的家居服就褪去了一半。  
这并不像我，鼬想，可是过去的我已经死了。现在的我只为了妹妹而活着。又或者，从前的我也只是为了妹妹活着，和平与大义只是自我欺骗的借口？  
佐子抬起头，吻住鼬的喉结。鼬的理智开始蒸发，脑子里却朦胧地回忆起佐子小时候的样子，刚出生的时候只有那么一点大，被鼬抱在怀里，一放下就会开始哭。  
罪恶感沉重地笼罩了他。鼬还记得当初灭族后带着佐子逃走，自己精神崩塌地忙于晓的任务，无暇照顾妹妹，是只有八岁的佐子打理家务，自己照顾自己，乖乖地在家里等他回来。  
妹妹一直是他的精神救赎，作为罪人，保护这孩子是他活下去的唯一动力。  
后来他在战争中死去了，但妹妹冒险复活了他。  
是妹妹继承了他的愿望，为世界带来了脆弱的和平。现在也是妹妹在妥协，陪他回到自己痛恨的木叶去。  
我是因为觉得亏欠佐子，所以顺从了妹妹的愿望吗？  
不，不是的，整个世界都没有佐子重要。鼬低下头，收紧双臂，纠缠着妹妹的小舌。  
回想起佐子濒死卧床的情形，鼬感觉灵魂都在震颤。  
没有你的世界，大约怎样都无所谓。

这次似乎无论如何都想兄长真的抱她，佐子意外地主动。  
在少女努力地把兄长的阴茎吞入口中的时候，鼬感到一种隐秘的满足。  
在更早些的时候，刚刚步入青春期的时候，鼬也曾有过少年人必经的烦恼。夜夜梦到自己成年赤裸的妹妹可不是什么容易接受的事。那段时间鼬不得不用任务填满自己，每夜每夜地在止水那里过夜，根本不敢回家看见妹妹纯真的笑容。  
那是他一生中，唯一一段与妹妹疏远的时期。  
等到鼬终于接受了这种可怕的感情并能够把它紧压在理智深处的时候，鼬终于回到了家中，摸摸妹妹蔫蔫的小脑袋，沉沉地说了一声抱歉。  
那时候尽管佐子只有六岁，鼬也一反常态，不肯再和妹妹一起入眠。父母了然地答应了，佐子却执着地每天夜里钻进兄长的被子。  
鼬无法拒绝她。鼬从来也无法拒绝妹妹。  
很少有人能够在那双澄澈眼瞳的注视下说不，鼬深知妹妹的这种魔力。  
宛如饮鸩止渴，鼬感到危险又乐在其中。  
眼前妹妹跪在身前努力取悦他的姿态，与少年时期的梦境不谋而合，带给鼬一种生平罕有的快乐。无论背负着怎样的罪恶与禁忌，至少这一生中，这个美丽的少女是只属于他的东西。这大概是命运对于他，一个13岁的夜里被剥夺了一切的罪人，唯一的一点温柔。

尽管已经勉强可以吞下鼬的三根手指，但是真正进入的时候，佐子还是痛得腰都在抖。鼬几乎立刻就要退出来，佐子却抱紧了兄长了胳膊，不许他离开。  
尽管对于性事几乎一无所知，少女固执地认为她与鼬的关系就是这样苦乐交杂，甜蜜又罪恶，接近的过程中必然伴随着痛苦。与其说理解了兄长的温柔，不如说她感受到了鼬即将再一次离开的恐惧。  
这在鼬提出回到木叶的那一刻开始，就一直萦绕着她。  
鼬很在意木叶，很关心木叶的一草一木，这件事她一直是清楚的，所以更加无法界定鼬心中，自己与木叶孰轻孰重。鼬是为了木叶去世的，为了战胜木叶的敌人而耗尽了生命，倒在了妹妹怀中，只留下一句轻飘飘的“已经没有留恋”。  
兄长也和自己一样，对仅存的血亲有着扭曲的爱恋吗？眼前的一切，是否只是兄长为了挽回妹妹的生命而作出的努力呢？  
佐子什么都不清楚。  
少女心中唯一明晰的，是鼬现在在她的身体里。只有这一点，她愿意付出一切去延长哪怕片刻。  
她莫名地就哭了起来。明明就在哥哥的怀里，在这个世界上最安全的地方，她还是觉得随时会失去一切。  
鼬叹息地抱紧妹妹，“佐子，别害怕。”  
少女抽泣着环住兄长的背，在这个相互都赤裸的时刻，终于开始了毫无顾忌的撒娇，“你说...你说你没有留恋了...一切都是为了木叶...可是现在木叶好好的，你还要回去。”  
“你说，你希望世界和平。可是...可是现在和平了，明明已经不需要忍者了，你还要回木叶去。“  
鼬沉默地抚摸着妹妹的肩背，一时不知道该如何回答。  
而佐子的控诉还在继续，“回到木叶去，你肯定要把我嫁给刺猬头！我哭了一整夜你都没有发现！”  
鼬的嘴角勾起一丝苦笑，“好吧，我的妹妹。如果你这样希望的话。”  
入侵少女的身体是十分美妙的享受，佐子哭泣的时候，身下的小穴还在绞紧，让鼬不得不喘息。他已经无暇顾及妹妹的感受，有些粗鲁地把少女按在床褥之间，抓紧那截纤细的腰肢，一口气挺入深处。  
这样的事情他幻想了有多少次？已经无法计算了。  
就像眼下他血管里沸腾的欲望。  
佐子一生都几乎和他在一起，恐怕并不清楚自己的美丽。  
鼬却是深深地为之深陷沉沦。  
无数次地，他幻想着把妹妹按在身下，看这个少女颤抖哭泣，吞下他的精液，为他怀孕生子。  
他曾经自虐般地修炼，以谴责自己的罪恶，却不敢想象他的妹妹也是这样希望的。  
他把吻痕刻在这具柔白身躯的每一个角落，直到血丝从嫩白的肌肤深处渗出来，直到少女发出脆弱的哭声。  
他丧失理智般地沉溺于此，生平第一次放纵自己，松开了理智地枷锁，只是深深地，彻底地拥有眼前这个美丽的身体，他的妹妹，他一生的挚爱。  
而佐子从未见过这样的鼬。  
被鼬按住肩膀跪在床褥间进入的时候，她觉得自己像猛兽叼在嘴边的一块肉，就要被吞吃入腹了。鼬的手指深深地陷在她的腰部，佐子觉得自己肯定已经流血了。  
鼬从未这样对待过她，但奇异的，她却觉得这件事似乎理所应当是这样的。尽管很痛，痛得她一直在哭，但快乐却充盈着她的身体。  
拥抱她的人，是鼬。带给她痛与快乐的人，也是鼬。  
这比什么都重要。  
“哥哥，不要离开我。“她如是说到。  
鼬低下头，沉迷地吻着少女肌肤里渗出的血珠，“给我生个孩子吧。佐子。“  
他抱起妹妹，纤弱的少女像一只蝴蝶，钉死在了他的阴茎上。  
就这样成为我的东西吧，我亲爱的妹妹，永远也不要回头。

佐子眼中的哥哥，鼬，一直是完美的忍者，一个亲切而疏远的兄长。尽管她爱恋着他，渴望着他，却也一直把他当作年长的前辈来敬畏。  
她从未像现在这一刻一样，深切地感受到，鼬，完美的忍者鼬，也是一个普通的男人。  
原来鼬也在渴望着她。  
其实一开始只是做早餐。深冬的砂之国滴水成冰，室内却被鼬安装了暖洋洋的地暖，佐子穿着轻薄的睡裙在厨房切番茄。  
鼬不知何时出现的，佐子完全没有听到。他毫无声息地走过来，一手环住少女的腰，一手拢过妹妹的脖子，循着昨夜的吻痕咬下去，吸吮着渗出的血珠。  
佐子痛得去推他，“疼，哥哥，不要...”  
鼬却不闻不问地撇开妹妹的手，扳过少女的身体，埋首在柔嫩的乳肉间舔舐。  
锅里还热着牛奶，佐子在身体彻底软下来之前，勉强伸出手，关闭了煤气。鼬已经扯掉了白色蕾丝内裤，毫无准备地挺了进来。  
“啊！...哥哥...“  
就这样莫名其妙地白日宣淫起来。  
自那天夜里之后，就总是这样。鼬依然像从前那样对她温柔照顾，但有些时候，往往是夜里或者早晨，就会展露出完全不同地一面，宛若吸血鬼一样渴望着她，吸吮她的鲜血，渴求她的身体。这个时候，无论佐子说些什么，鼬都不会听。  
偶尔佐子痛得无法忍受，伸手推拒，只会被鼬掐住腰肢，更加粗暴地进入。  
这个时候的鼬只是一个普通男人，她的男人。他在渴求着她，和她一样。  
佐子被鼬按在料理台上，朦胧地思考着，理智已经全部丢掉了，只剩下身下的小穴和穴里含着的巨物。  
呼吸打在窗玻璃上，凝出了一片水汽，变得看不清外面的风沙大漠了。  
佐子突然流下了眼泪。  
少女的抽泣终于迫使鼬停了下来，他回过身，抱紧妹妹，“很疼吗。”  
“对不起，哥哥，对不起，“佐子沉浸在突如其来的罪恶的悲伤中，”是...我诱惑了哥哥。我对不起父亲和母亲...“  
鼬低下头，与妹妹对视，“父亲和母亲是我杀死的，是我的罪孽。”  
佐子更加害怕了，她从不敢和鼬提起当年的事情，“哥哥，对不起...”  
鼬摇摇头，“那是我作出的选择。你却没有选择的权力，你只有我。是我选择悖德，是我，佐子。所以不要害怕。”  
不，不是的，不能这样。佐子怔忪了半晌，用力地摇摇头，“哥哥，不要。不是的。”  
她抱紧了死而复生的兄长，“这是我们两个人的罪，我会和你一起分担的。今后，无论发生什么，都不再让你一个人。”  
鼬回抱住怀中的少女，头深埋入妹妹的颈侧。  
温暖的泪水沾湿了佐子的长发。  
佐子轻轻地抚摸着兄长的头，感受男人胸腔的震动。  
鼬在发抖。他的泪水和他一样沉默，寂然地流向少女的锁骨。  
双腿仿佛再也无法支撑这一切的重量，鼬缓慢地跪地，抱紧了妹妹的腰。  
少女低下头，柔软的双臂环住兄长。  
就这样再也不分彼此，宛如回到了母亲的子宫。  
就这样，直到时间的尽头。

在敞开心扉的沟通过后，生活变得轻快了许多。  
佐子不再担心鼬要突然回木叶或者把她嫁给鸣人，鼬的笑容也多了起来。  
佐子的怪病似乎完全消失了，再也没有出现过。这让鼬十分欣慰。  
身体恢复后，佐子偶尔也出门做做赏金猎人的活计。鼬原本想一起，被佐子坚决地阻止了。理由是不清楚这次复活的身体强度如何，能不能适应忍者的生活，鼬也就没有坚持。只是在佐子回来之后，会抱着妹妹好好检查一番。（尽管检查着检查着就变了味道。）  
自鼬复活至今，两人一直依靠佐子的积蓄生活，好在宇智波一族留下了足够多的遗产，佐子和鼬除了衣食住行也没有什么消耗，生活总归还算过得去。砂之国也和木叶一样，有专门的忍者接受委托。但自由的不问雇主缘由的赏金猎人总归存在着应有的市场。佐子长则出门一两天，短则几个小时就回家，从不离鼬太远，并且经常带一些稀罕的小玩意儿回家。鼬欣然受之，并时常调笑妹妹把他当女人养。  
鼬曾提出过要进行一些恢复性训练，然而佐子在鼬的身体这方面却丝毫不肯让步。不仅不肯让鼬再进行修炼，甚至稍微重一些的体力活动都不肯让鼬来做。这多少令鼬有些苦恼。  
这次复活的身体状况良好，不但没有血继病，甚至可以打开写轮眼。除却无法打开万花筒，一切都十分正常。  
尽管与妹妹琴瑟和谐的生活十分悠闲，但鼬显然无法一直这样生活下去。  
这天下午，佐子归家之后，鼬问起了关于复活之术的细节。  
佐子沉默了一会儿，终于还是把一切和盘托出。原来大筒木的秘术只能召回死者的灵魂，而灵魂所寄宿的肉体必须另行准备。佐子找到了大蛇丸，大蛇丸基于鼬的遗体培养出了新的身体，加上佐子的轮回眼，才算是施术成功。  
这一切和鼬的推测十分相近，“所以，既不是以生转生之术，也不是轮回天生之术。”  
佐子点点头，“卷轴里记载，这叫引魂之术。”  
鼬不禁皱眉，“听起来不像是复活的术。如果只需要肉体与灵魂的话，岂不是可以用他人的灵魂替代掉原本肉体中的灵魂？”  
佐子摇摇头，“卷轴上说，引魂之术很难成功，因为如果灵魂与肉体不契合，灵魂就会重新回归彼岸。”  
鼬点点头，“听起来很像秽土转生之术。”  
佐子似乎想到了什么，微笑起来，“完全不一样。哥哥，你知道吗，引魂之术必须是由最亲近的人施术，施术的时候要不断呼唤死者的名字，两个人必须相互信任，并非常渴望见到彼此，亡者的灵魂才能够依靠思念从彼岸归来。”  
鼬也微笑起来，“原来是这样。佐子，在彼岸，我确实听到了你的呼唤。”  
佐子捧起茶杯，一滴泪悄然落入碧绿的茶水中，“我也听到了哥哥的呼唤呀。所以，在彼岸，很快就找到你了。”  
鼬不由得苦笑，“原来竟然要施术者来到彼岸吗？”  
佐子点点头，眼泪却一直地落下来，“要在无数的亡魂中找到要带回的人。”  
鼬微笑着抬手拭去妹妹的泪水，“谢谢，佐子。”  
少女丢掉茶杯，投入兄长怀中，“因为哥哥一直在呼唤我，所以一下子就找到了。”  
鼬抱紧妹妹，“我怎么会放心你一个人。”  
佐子在鼬怀中摇头，“彼岸那么冷，哥哥一个人一定很辛苦。”  
鼬回想起两次回归彼岸的经历，微笑道，“你的思念一直陪伴着我。”

在去信给卡卡西四天后，鸣人果断地登门了。  
佐子在写信的时候就开始变得有些暴躁。鼬对于观察这样的妹妹感到十分有趣，在他于彼岸沉睡的三年里，一定发生了十分特殊的事情，导致佐子对鸣人的到来如此敏感。  
然而等我鸣人真正登门的时候，鼬就完全笑不出来了。  
少年人之间的爱恋往往始于羞涩，终于错过。但对于鸣人，羞涩啊，错过啊，什么的是完全不存在的。登门的一瞬间，鸣人就从卷轴里掏出一大堆莫名其妙的礼物堆在门口，“佐子！我来啦！”  
少女的脸色马上就由阴转为更阴，还好同行的鹿丸及时出手，鸣人才算没有被扔出去。  
两人见到鼬的时候脸色都有些微妙。  
看来木叶那边已经知道他死而复生了，想必是大蛇丸那边走漏了消息，鼬在心中评价到。  
很快鼬就理解了佐子的暴躁。  
少年人的眼神简直无法离开他的心爱的妹妹，赤裸而热烈的注视令鼬有种妹妹被冒犯的感觉。天知道佐子是怎样和这样的人一同完成封印辉夜姬的大业的。  
这天晚上，终于打发走了鸣人牌狗皮膏药之后，佐子抱着鼬，简直要哭出来了。  
鼬也无奈地叹了一口气，“暂时也只有忍耐了。”  
佐子愤怒地跺脚，“战斗的时候还算正常来的。几年不见变得越来越像自来也！”  
鼬回忆了一下记忆中和佩恩战斗的鸣人，也远比今日要正常许多。  
“好了，赶快休息吧。明天还要出门。”鼬无奈的摇摇头。按照约定，明天佐子要带鸣人查看大筒木的遗迹，也算是向木叶证明佐子所言非虚。佐子在大筒木的遗迹里所发现的线索十分惊人，看来是引起了木叶一方足够的重视，特意嘱咐了鸣人跟随查看。  
“哥哥会和我一起去的吧。”少女闷闷地看着兄长。  
“当然。”毕竟我们曾一起发誓，再也不留下对方一个人。  
佐子微笑着抱紧鼬。鼬轻吻妹妹的长发，感到一种平静的幸福。是的，佐子是属于他的，即使强如鸣人，也终究无法抢走。  
兄妹二人在玄关安静地享受了片刻温存，考虑到第二天还要出门，鼬抱起妹妹走向浴室。  
佐子最近越来越黏糊他，尤其是沐浴的时候，总要两个人一起洗。这令鼬颇为烦恼。  
是他一直没有满足妹妹吗？  
看来即使是完美的忍者也有无法理解女人心的时候啊。

佐子躺在鼬的怀里，抓起两个人湿漉漉的长发，小心地打了一个结。  
长发沾了水，湿滑柔软地绞缠在一起，就像依偎在一起的两位长发的主人。  
佐子很享受和鼬一起沐浴的片刻。  
在年少还不懂事时离开了家的那段时间里，鼬异常忙碌，即使偶尔归家，也不过是沐浴和补充睡眠。那时候起佐子开始了等待哥哥回家的生活。  
佐子至今仍能清楚得记得那栋小房子的一切细节。木质的结构，简单的二层小楼，略有些破旧的浴室与厨房。陈旧的浴室里只有老式的浴房，需要自己烧开热水然后洗浴。  
佐子害怕一个人洗澡就是从这个时候开始的。  
作为一个忍者，有所畏惧似乎是奇怪的事情。  
可佐子就是厌恶那间陈旧的浴室，摇晃的灯光，和漏着风的天窗。  
每次洗澡她都希望鼬能够在。  
从前在宇智波老宅的时候，鼬从小照顾她，兄妹二人经常一起洗澡，那些时光一直被佐子深深珍藏在脑海中。  
后来一切都改变了。鼬突然带着她离开了木叶，离开了家，逃亡一般地隐居到了川之国。佐子什么都不知道，但看到鼬疲惫的面孔，又什么都不敢问。  
只好一个人努力地生活。  
她很害怕回忆起那段时光。濒临崩溃摇摇欲坠的兄长，陌生的简陋的生活环境，以及突然全部压在佐子一个人身上的柴米油盐。  
还好后来鼬慢慢地好了起来，不再彻夜不归。  
佐子也渐渐明白了8岁的那个夜晚到底发生了什么。  
可是后来鼬死了。  
死在了她的怀里。  
那之后佐子回去过宇智波被焚烧殆尽的老宅，回去过已经破败不堪的川之国小屋，鼬都不在那里。她才慢慢地明白，这个世界上，哪里都没有鼬了。  
鼬去了她无法到达的地方。  
少女站在川之国边境的小村落里，一把黑炎把那栋小房子也焚了个干净。  
站在熊熊燃烧的黑火面前，她想，她得把鼬找回来，自从离开家之后，她都再也没有和鼬一起洗过澡了。  
就是这么小小的简单的心愿。回应少女的却只有木料在黑火中燃烧的噼啪声。  
不过，这个小愿望还好最终实现了。  
佐子在宽敞的浴池里转了个身，钻进鼬的怀里。  
“好好的怎么又哭了？“鼬感觉有些无奈。  
“我们好久没有一起洗澡了。“  
“明明昨天还在一起洗。“  
“就是很久很久了。“  
鼬了然，低下头去亲吻少女的唇角，“那以后每天都一起洗。”  
佐子搂住鼬的脖子，回吻过去。  
每一天，每一刻都和你在一起，永远也不再分开。

“什么？时间倒流？“大筒木的遗迹里，鸣人吓得大喊。  
“能不能安静些，“佐子感觉耐心正在一点一点流逝，”理论上不仅可以倒流，也可以前进。只要有足够的查克拉。“  
“多少查克拉？“鸣人安静了下来，仿佛突然想到了什么，紧张地看着佐子。  
”所有的查克拉。“  
鸣人蔫蔫地低下头去，“好吧。”  
“所以别做什么白日梦了，刚才说过了，所有目前发现的大筒木的遗迹中，只有这里还可以运转。如果他们来袭的话，恐怕目标早晚会是这里。“  
“麻烦死了，“鹿丸挠挠头，”有办法破坏掉吗？“  
佐子摇摇头，“也许会把整个风之国都毁掉。”  
“麻烦。“  
“请把这个分别交给六代目和风影大人，“鼬拿出两个卷轴，”结合守鹤的力量的话，也许可以封印住。“  
鹿丸神色复杂地看了看鼬，接下了卷轴，“真的太麻烦了。”这个女人和她的哥哥，都麻烦得要死。联络六代目和四代风影，也麻烦得要死...  
佐子指了指桌上的卷轴小山，“这是我已经整理破译出的大筒木一族遗留的卷轴，虽然多半都是生活方面的记录，但小部分记录了一些有价值的忍术。所以还是交给木叶比较好，还请六代目务必小心保管。“  
“好，交给我吧“，鹿丸挠挠头。毕竟是这次出行的主要任务，卷轴什么的还是要收收好。啊啊啊啊啊啊，大筒木秘术什么，复活之术什么的，真的是麻烦死了。现在宇智波鼬活蹦乱跳的，会引起多大的麻烦啊，你们这对lovelove兄妹到底懂不懂！  
鼬仿佛看穿了鹿丸内心的吐槽，温柔地笑道，“还请务必不要把我活着的消息泄露出去。”  
佐子皱眉，正想说什么，鼬继续抢白到，“我们暂时不会回木叶去，就在风之国生活，这件事我已经在给风影大人的卷轴中写明了。麻烦鹿丸君和六代目大人知会一声。”  
生活不易，鹿丸叹气。少年转头看了看这个神秘恢弘的遗迹以及堆成小山的卷轴。  
这趟出门真的是大麻烦啊....

送走了鹿丸与鸣人后数日，佐子就收到了我爱罗的传书。  
少女看着卷轴，沉闷地叹了口气，在榻榻米上打了个滚，钻进鼬的怀里。  
鼬放下手中的书本，摸了摸妹妹的长发，“风影大人说了些什么？”  
“约我一起封印大筒木的遗迹。“  
“看来风影大人很悠闲啊，明明是不急于一时的事情。“  
“哼，“佐子抱紧鼬的腰，左手伸入鼬的和服中，“不务正业的影。”  
“我亲爱的妹妹，“鼬微笑着将少女捉入怀中，制止了她作乱的小手，”现在才五点，刚刚吃完饭。“  
佐子咬着下唇，看着鼬眨了眨眼睛。  
鼬揽过妹妹，亲吻着少女花瓣一般的唇，“刚刚吃好饭，你要休息一阵子。”  
佐子趁势搂住鼬的脖子，亲吻兄长的喉结，轻声说到，“哥哥...”  
鼬不由地扣住妹妹的腰，把少女抱入怀中，嘴上却说道，“不行就是不行。饭后剧烈运动不利健康。”  
佐子不满地撇了撇嘴，“当年执行任务的时候可没见你有这么多规矩。”  
鼬握住妹妹的手，两人十指相扣，掌心紧密地扣合在一起，“我们现在都不是忍者了。只是一对普通的夫妻。“  
听到“夫妻”两个字，佐子的心停跳了一拍，她抬起头看鼬，鼬也微笑地看着她，  
“昨天我出门买食材的时候，蔬菜店的老婆婆问我们什么时候要孩子。“  
佐子绵软的小脸瞬间变得通红，”什么啊！多嘴。“  
鼬忍不住捏捏妹妹的通红的脸颊，“不想要吗？”  
“怎么会！“佐子的脸更加红了，”我，我只是...“  
鼬低下头与妹妹额头相抵，不再逗弄心爱之人，“最近我也没有打算要孩子，你还太小了。”  
“哥哥！“少女口是心非地回答，”我不小了，都十九岁了...“  
但你在我眼里，总还是八岁都样子，鼬在心中慨叹。  
鼬摸着妹妹的长发，想起13岁那年，他原本打算把佐子留在木叶。三代目已经承诺会保护好这孩子，他已经没有后顾之忧。然而，然而一想到妹妹要孤身一人留在木叶，想到这孩子会面临的冷眼和排挤，鼬就心痛如刀割。  
在双手沾满血腥之后，他还是犹豫地抱起了妹妹，就像一个恶魔玷污了天使。  
即使用尽了所有的理智，也无法就这样把妹妹丢在木叶一个人。  
那天夜里，鼬抱着一无所知的妹妹在密林里穿行，宇智波带土在前方带路。  
鼬觉得自己仿佛怀抱着一捧月光，从此即使走向地狱，也不会失却光明。  
你就是我的光明。  
鼬捧起他的月光，缓慢地吻了下去。

今天的鼬意外的温柔热情。  
佐子沉溺在兄长的爱抚里，有些迷乱地思考着。  
鼬温热的舌头沉在妹妹的小穴里，温暖柔软地厮磨着，带来一阵阵的欢娱。  
和往常的强势有些不同。  
但这样绵密的前戏令佐子有些招架不住，身体内部一阵阵的饥渴让她忍不住去推鼬的肩膀，“哥哥...”  
鼬停下动作，弯腰抚摸妹妹湿润的红唇，“怎么了？”  
佐子害羞地别过脸去，“可以了。”  
鼬微笑，“可以什么？”  
少女咬着唇瞪她，一阵阵的潮红漫上脸颊，“可...可以进来了。”  
鼬忍不住又去问吻她，甜蜜的津液交换，鼻息交融，带来安稳的气息。鼬扣住妹妹的肩膀，突然转身，看着少女茫然得被他捧在身前，“自己来吧。”  
“你...“佐子羞赧地看着他，简直想一走了之，又害怕鼬生气，简直进退两难。  
鼬温柔地抚摸妹妹的腰臀，引导少女缓慢地放松身体，再慢慢地把他地性器容纳进身体。  
这个体位还是进得太深了，在漫长的过程最后，身体彻底被填满，两人终于肌肤相贴时，佐子感到身体内部一阵阵的钝痛。  
“啊...“少女发出一声轻叹，双手捏紧床单，勉强撑住了身体。  
“ 插到子宫颈了。疼吗？“鼬拂开少女垂落的长发，抚摸着光滑幼薄的肩膀。  
佐子勉强地摇摇头，身下因为紧张而一阵阵绞紧，令鼬发出满足而深沉的叹息。  
佐子却紧张得无法动作，全然不得要领地支撑着身体，感到一阵阵的酸软，  
“哥哥....“  
鼬却不肯放过她，“别紧张，佐子。”大手划过少女细嫩的臀，“动一动。”  
佐子仿佛已经彻底忘记了自己曾是个忍者，只觉得四肢百骸都不再听她的命令而动作，只勉强抬高了一下臀部，洪水一般的快感就令她瘫软如泥，“哥哥，不要...”不要这样欺负我...  
鼬却只是沉默地抚摸着妹妹地臀，留下一串串轻柔的快感，令佐子感觉泪水一阵阵地上涌，“你...你欺负我...“  
少女的泪水滴落在鼬的腹肌上，仿佛流入了鼬的心里。他不得不收起那些淫靡的心思，轻轻吻去妹妹的泪水，抱紧身上的少女，给予她想要的满足。  
佐子被鼬抱在怀中冲撞的时候还在哭，似乎哭得更大声了，“哥哥欺负我...”  
“抱歉，佐子，似乎做得有点过火了，“鼬温柔地吻她的脸颊。  
“太过分了...“  
鼬却觉得她可爱到无与伦比，“抱歉。”  
不过下次，还是会这样欺负你的吧，我亲爱的妹妹。  
在床上，女人的眼泪似乎只能激发男人的兽性。  
做到最后，佐子只能蔫蔫地抬手去推拒，已经哑得哭不出也喊不出了。鼬用精液填满了妹妹的子宫，带着这孩子去浴室里清洗，在温暖的热水里又要了她一次。  
佐子迷糊地抱着兄长，头发还没有吹干就睡着了。  
鼬温柔地替妹妹吹干长发，心中缓慢地计算着孕期。  
也许再过几个月，他们的孩子就要降临了。

按照约定，佐子需要在必要的时候给砂隐村提供必要的武力协助，这是佐子可以在风之国自由行动的代价。  
所以无论如何都要礼貌地给风影回信。  
这件事当然是由鼬来代笔。  
如今佐子的武力值虽然远远超过了鼬，但若是说起文笔来，自幼就被兄长带离家乡，在颠沛流离中修炼自学的佐子显然是远不如兄长。  
少女对于这件事多少还有点耿耿于怀，但也只能乖乖地看着兄长提笔回信。  
“这件事本不着急，”鼬拍开佐子缠绕他发辫的小手，“如今是冬季，风之国十分寒冷，风影大人为什么这么着急封印遗迹？”  
谁知道，哼。那个红头发...佐子没有说话，见鼬写好了，就又往怀里钻。  
“几岁了，还像个孩子。”鼬拍着妹妹的背，感到好笑。  
“什么时候去。”佐子闷闷地说，她总觉得会去很久。  
“看风影大人的安排。”鼬抱起妹妹，亲亲她的脸颊，“好了，你该和我说说，为什么风影会答应你在风之国自由行动。”这是很大的外交特权了。  
佐子撇撇小嘴，“仿佛他们可以拦住我。”  
鼬笑道，“是是是，我的佐子现在可是所向披靡。”  
“...我答应了把解读出的情报也共享给风之国。”少女小心翼翼地抬眼看着兄长，“你会不会生气？”  
“我为什么要生气？”鼬有些惊讶。  
“我以为，你会觉得这样削弱了木叶的优势。”  
鼬凝神看着自己的妹妹，“佐子，你觉得自己是木叶的忍者吗？”  
佐子有些茫然地看着兄长，思索了一番，才慢慢回答道，“应该不算。我八岁还没有成为忍者的时候，就已经离开木叶了。后来也是被通缉的不知名叛忍，到大战后才被解除通缉。”  
“我们都是叛忍，所以，木叶和我们并没有关系。如果你喜欢，也可以申请成为砂隐村的忍者，风影大人很照顾你，不是吗？”  
...！和我爱罗的事情还是被哥哥发现了。佐子撇过头去,"和我爱罗有什么关系。"  
那看来是有很大关系。鼬不动声色地继续说道，“所以我不会生气。大筒木一族的信息如果共享给五大国，更能促成相互牵制的局面，和平才会持续得更久。”  
哥哥还是这么热爱和平。  
佐子突然感到害怕。兄长会再次为了和平而牺牲吗？  
她不敢问。  
只好点点头，看着鼬微笑着拿起书本，盯着鼬乌亮的长发陷入了沉思。

我爱罗很快给了回信，约定于五日后中午在两人住处见面。  
尽管约定了此生此世永不分开，但封印遗迹时必然有我爱罗的亲信在，鼬复活的情报暂时不能公开，所以鼬提议在家等待佐子。  
佐子一口否定了这个提案。大筒木一族的遗迹恢弘壮丽，其运转核心更是十分复杂，此去也许会耗费很多时间，而和鼬分离如此许久是少女绝不愿意看到的。  
鼬只好转而提议变装成随从跟随佐子一同前往。  
少女低头思索了一会，突然眼前一亮，“就说你是我的恋人就好了啊。”  
鼬不禁失笑，“好吧。如果你坚持这样的话。”  
佐子开心地笑眯了眼，愉悦的说道，“本来就是呀！”  
话音未落就又黏糊到鼬身边。  
鼬正在做饭，身上黏着一个大号美少女十分不便，“佐子，去准备碗筷。”  
少女轻轻地在鼬嘴边落下一个吻，才轻盈地向碗橱走去。  
就这样在和谐地氛围里开始了晚饭。  
在这栋小房子里，鼬刚刚复活时，一直是佐子准备三餐。后来佐子病得卧床不起，换成了鼬准备饭菜。再后来两人打开心结，互通心意之后，就是佐子和鼬轮流准备餐饮了。  
今天是鼬的值班日。  
饭菜依旧丰盛得十分有宇智波家的特色，鼬准备了佐子喜欢的木鱼饭团，番茄牛肉汤，以及鼬喜爱的卷心菜沙拉。  
佐子开心地吃着饭团，一如既往地随意讲起了过去在风之国的见闻。这是宇智波家餐桌上的保留话题，有时鼬也会讲讲最近读了什么书，有了怎样的新见解。在鼬复活的这几个月里，餐桌上的闲谈总是轻松而有趣的。  
然而少女这次的闲谈被兄长的突然袭击制止了，“讲一讲和鸣人君的事吧。你们什么时候熟悉起来的？”  
仿佛正常的兄长在关心幼妹的感情生活。  
然而考虑到如今兄妹二人的关系，这句问话显然充满着玄机。佐子吓得一个激灵，草草咽下嘴里的饭团，犹豫地开口，“哥哥怎么突然问起这个。”  
鼬微笑，“不方便回答吗？”  
如果此时不回答显然不会有好下场，佐子急忙回答道，“哪里有什么不方便。佩恩袭击木叶那时候我不是唱歌压制了九尾的暴走吗？他好像就记住我了。后来在战场上遇到，合作了几次，就熟悉了。”  
“原来是这样，“鼬抿了一口茶，”似乎街坊邻居的老爷爷老奶奶们都知道漩涡鸣人喜欢宇智波佐子呢。“  
这群多嘴的爷爷奶奶。少女艰难地腹诽着，勉强答道，“这个...”  
“听说终结谷之战，鸣人君当着所有人的面表白心迹？“  
...完了。哥哥都知道了。佐子忐忑地回答，“鸣人君不就那个样...我不但没有答应还把他胳膊打折了。”  
“说的也是。“鼬点点头。  
佐子总算是松了口气。  
然而白天轻易过关的结果就是晚上鼬做得异常粗暴。  
是觉得这样就可以更加彻底地占有妹妹吗？鼬其实也没有明白。  
事情一旦和妹妹有关系，他就变得不够理智起来。  
对于鸣人，佐子的拒绝简单而明了，他本不应该有任何疑虑...  
但就是这样怒火中烧。  
少女被他按在床褥之间，摆出了一个淫///靡的姿势，粗暴的进入想必带来了痛楚，令佐子无助地攥紧了床单，发出了低低的呜咽。  
为什么不反抗呢，我的妹妹，你已经远比我强大了。鼬在心中叹息。  
汗水滴落在少女光洁细腻的背上，滑落出一丝泪痕。  
但佐子始终没有哭泣，只是一遍一遍地重复，“对不起，哥哥。”  
也许这样罪恶的交媾确实亏欠了一些人，但佐子唯一不曾亏欠的就是鼬。  
应该停下来，向妹妹道歉，然后抱在怀里好好安抚，鼬是明白的。但身体却无法停下来。  
一种罪恶的快感在血脉中升腾起来，令他沉溺其中。  
带给我快乐吧，我的妹妹，这一生的罪恶，我只向你敞开。

如果说欲望对于忍者来说是罪孽的话，那么妹妹大约是鼬唯一的罪。  
他至今仍记得，初次把这个弱小的生命拥入怀中时，内心所涌动的喜悦。  
她那么的脆弱纤小，却带来了生的气息。  
生命来而又去，转瞬即逝得有如潮汐。但佐子之于鼬，始终有着莫大的意义。  
鼬曾发誓不惜一切代价去保护她，他至今仍信守着诺言。  
然而这纯粹的爱意，最终蒙上了一层欲望的阴影。  
守护也变成了占有。  
也许这就是一切扭曲的源头。  
鼬从不抗拒与族人一同战斗一同死去，但佐子还那么小，至少，要给她选择的权利。  
于是鼬伸出手，拨动了维系和平表面的那根琴弦。  
他是如此爱她，绝不愿意就这样看着她与族人一同死去，更遑论舍弃她一个人留在木叶。  
鼬冒着极大的风险带走了她，留在了身边。  
他一遍一遍地劝说自己，这是为了保护妹妹， 不能把一个孤身的少女留在虎狼环伺的木叶。  
但无数个纠缠沉睡的夜里，满怀欲念地偷吻的人又是谁？  
究竟是什么时候，那份纯洁的爱悄然发生了改变？  
是妹妹微笑着扑入他怀中的时候，还是少女在他怀中哭泣沉睡的时候？  
天才如鼬，也无法明白。  
鼬只记得，某个月光如水的夜晚，他悄然归家，感觉到少女低低的哭泣以及满室的血腥。  
死神像一层阴影一般笼罩了他们。  
尽管鼬很快弄清楚了妹妹的异常出血原因为何，但那一瞬间，关于死亡将他们分隔的预感却在他心头徘徊至今。  
鼬跪在床前，揽住妹妹的肩膀。泪眼朦胧的少女在月光下宛如天使。  
鼬颤抖着吻住她，佐子只是短暂地眨了眨眼，很快伸出双臂抱紧兄长，加深了这个吻。  
仿佛这样就可以驱散身体深处的痛楚。  
仿佛这样就可以平息内心深处的欲念。  
也许就在那一刻开始，两个人都再也无法回头。  
那后来佐子一直在哭泣。  
少女细细碎碎地向兄长述说着疼痛与恐惧，鼬花了几分钟让自己冷静下来，才开始给妹妹补习生理卫生课。  
那个吻就那么自然地开始又自然地停止，谁也没有再提起。  
缺乏女性长辈和朋友，身边只有兄长的少女面对持续两天的出血，以为自己要死了。只好卧床等待“死期”。  
每日在晓做着双面间谍，灵魂都浸浴在鲜血中的忍者归家后面对一室血腥，也认为自己的妹妹已然身亡。  
生活里的一件小事，却让兄妹二人面临了生死的离别。  
这大约，就是所谓叛忍的生活吧。  
鼬整理了床铺，给妹妹准备了卫生用品，这场风波才算是过去。  
这天夜里，鼬一反常态地和妹妹睡在了一个房间。这栋小小的房子里却有两个卧房，自隐居在川之国后，无论妹妹怎样哭泣哀求，鼬都不肯和妹妹睡在一起。  
只有今天，他不想再离开妹妹一步。  
两人肢体纠缠，鼻息相融，从这一天开始，再也没有分榻而眠。

“为了你能够活下去，无论什么我都会去做。“鼬伏下身，低低地在妹妹耳畔述说。  
佐子惊诧地回头，却只看到兄长垂落在身侧晃动的长发。  
“哥哥...“  
“所以，“鼬舔吻着少女的耳廓，”不要离开我。“  
佐子忍耐了很久的眼泪突然就落了下来。  
“哥哥才是，不要又抛下我一个人...“  
“我爱你。“  
“我也是。“


	2. Chapter 2

一场春雨打落了院子里的樱花。  
木叶村一幢普通的小房子里，佐子正在窗前等待鼬归家。  
这是回到木叶的第二个月，佐子依然不想出门，除了卡卡西与六代目，拒绝了所有访客。  
与鼬不同，她并不喜欢木叶。当年被鼬带离的时候她才只有八岁，又常年生活在宇智波的族地里。十几年过去后，木叶的一点一滴已经几乎从记忆里被洗去，只剩下记忆里的宇智波大宅与父母兄长。  
已经是回到木叶的第二个月了，佐子依然很担心鼬的心理状态。尽管鼬从未提起过，佐子也知道，鼬时常在出门时走到当年的宇智波族地发呆。  
虽然那里早在佩恩入侵木叶的时候就被夷为平地，后来又被佐子一把黑炎烧了个干净，但佐子知道，那始终是鼬心中的一个疮疤。  
哥哥到底是怎样想的呢？“永远都是木叶的宇智波鼬”的他心里，木叶是不是依然高于一切呢？  
佐子不知道，也不敢去深究，甚至不敢去多想一想。  
这个问句后面的答案，是她所无法承受的。  
现在的她，甚至无法陪伴鼬一起死亡。  
佐子低下头，摸了摸尚且平坦的小腹。  
已经两个多月了。  
她与鼬的孩子。  
禁忌的，乱伦之子。  
卡卡西毫不意外地表示了祝福，鸣人消沉了一阵子，但也接受了这一切，纲手则严厉地表示她必须每个月都来医院报道一次。而木叶其他人，在变身术的作用下都以为他们只是一对姓平野的普通夫妻。  
佐子在心中祈祷这样平静的生活能够继续下去。  
根据遗迹中的记载，大筒木辉夜有数个敌人，将会在辉夜复活后的百年内来袭。佐子希望那个时候她和鸣人都还活着，又或者，已经培育出了能够继承他们力量的下一代。  
希望和平不要随着她与鸣人的逝去而终结。  
一个瘦高的男人拎着两个巨大的购物袋走近了。  
平平常常的脸，后脑束着一缕发辫，是变身后的鼬。  
佐子连忙起身开门，还没等到鼬放下手中的购物袋，就轻轻地扑入兄长怀中。  
鼬腾出手，抱紧妹妹，“看家辛苦了，佐子。今天有什么异常吗？“  
女孩摇摇头，撒娇般地收紧双臂，把兄长抱得更紧了一些。  
鼬摸摸妹妹的头发，“怎么了？果然还是在家太闷了吧。偶尔也和我出去散散步？”  
佐子还是摇头，“只是想你了。”怕你不再回来。怕你突然又回归了暗部。  
鼬对妹妹的担忧了然于胸，“下次出门采购，还是我们一起吧，你也该呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
可是哥哥你根本不知道，你去世之后，木叶的那些人是怎样咒骂你的。佐子想到这里，一撇小嘴，“不出门。”  
鼬摸摸妹妹红润的唇，摆正了这孩子的下颌，就看到他的小妻子正气鼓鼓又可怜兮兮地看着他。  
这孩子还是那么在意从前的事。鼬心中仿佛涌动着一股热流，他微笑着低下头，轻轻地亲吻他珍爱的妹妹。  
而佐子踮起脚，追逐着兄长的舌尖，加深了这个吻。  
鼬扣住妹妹的腰，转而又突然松手，推开了怀中的少女，“别惹我，佐子。”  
佐子偎依在鼬的胸前，低声地喃喃，“我想要你，鼬。”  
鼬无奈的微笑，纲手姬的话言犹在耳：  
“你们近亲结婚这件事我管不着，但是居然还敢要孩子！给我每个月都来医院报道！而且，我在允许前，禁止任何形式的x行为！注意是任何形式！这个孩子处境太危险了，随时可能流产！“  
鼬克制地亲吻妹妹的额头，“再忍耐一阵子吧。”  
佐子显然也对纲手姬的话语熟记在胸，只好抱紧兄长，又任性地撒了一会娇。  
大约他们就是这样一种关系。保持着兄妹的相处模式，又远比一般兄妹要亲密。这或许是一种超越一切的爱，又或者是一份沉重无比的罪孽。  
可无论是哪一种，眼下的他们，都已经不再在乎了。

鼬傍晚归家的时候就是准备晚饭的开始。  
今天的晚餐一如既往的丰盛。在佐子确诊怀孕后，鼬就包揽了所有家务。每日三餐也都按照从纲手那里得到的食谱严格要求，可以说丰富得有些过分。  
然而佐子总是没有什么胃口。在鼬担忧的目光下勉强吞了几口咖喱，女孩又感觉到一阵恶心。  
“我宁愿再打一遍辉夜姬。“佐子放下勺子，摸了一个柑橘放在手里把玩。  
鼬微笑，给妹妹盛了一碗木鱼汤，“怀孕生产本来就是S级任务。来，把这个喝了。”  
仿佛看到了一万只白绝一般，佐子皱着眉，勉强喝下了一两勺清汤。往日最喜欢的木鱼现在也几乎失去了味道，佐子感慨地丢掉勺子，拉住鼬的手撒娇，“不想吃了。”  
“不行。“鼬秉持着两个月来一如既往的坚决，”还没有摄入足够的热量。“  
“哥哥～“佐子拉住鼬的手，放在脸颊边轻轻蹭了蹭。这是佐子惯用的撒娇手法，百试百灵。  
犹豫了片刻，鼬还是在妹妹面前败下阵来，“把这碗汤喝了。剩下的睡前再吃吧。“  
“哥哥最高～“佐子微笑地拿起勺子。  
然而还没有等到晚上，佐子就迎来了第一波孕吐。  
纲手姬早就提起过这件事，然而佐子的早孕期除了不怎么吃得下东西几乎没有任何不良反应，两人也就松懈下来，推测佐子是不易孕吐的体质。  
然而这天晚上，佐子吐得昏天黑地。  
鼬坚持认为是食物出了问题，把佐子吃过的东西全部都吞了下去，却毫无反应。于是只得看着妹妹把胆汁都吐了出来。  
鼬抱起佐子，“这不正常，我们得去拜访纲手大人。”  
佐子虚弱地看了一眼钟表，“已经11点了，哥哥，还是算了，明天吧。”  
鼬很坚持，“你把胆汁都吐出来了。”  
“这不是很正常，“佐子在鼬怀里拱了拱，”哪个忍者没有被打吐过。“  
“你怀孕了。“  
“那就更正常了，听说每个女人都会孕吐。没有必要这么晚了还去折腾纲手大人。纲手大人不是早就说过会出现孕吐的情况吗？就先观察一下，明天一早再去医院好不好？“  
鼬勉强点了点头。  
这天夜里佐子睡得倒还算安稳，鼬却紧张得难以入眠。  
还好第二天纲手姬的诊断是一切正常，鼬才算是放下心来。  
抱着纲手开出的各种药物回到家，“平野”家又恢复了往日的宁静。鼬精心准备着每日的饭菜，佐子也开始逐渐习惯每天晚间吐一吐的生活日常。  
然而生活还没有平静几日，鸣人再次登门了。  
打开门看到一脸为难的鸣人时，鼬不由地在心中感慨，该来的还是来了。  
“鼬...鼬大哥，好久不见。“鸣人尴尬地挠挠头，不敢去看怀孕的佐子。  
“坐吧，我去泡茶。“佐子简略地回答。

其实鸣人登门的来意也很简单，之前通过鹿丸交给木叶地卷轴里有一些不太容易理解的地方，所以木叶方面希望佐子能够帮忙处理一下。  
“我妹妹在怀孕。“鼬干脆地表明了态度。  
佐子则问到，“这是六代目到意思吗？纲手大人知道吗？“  
在第四次忍界大战中，卡卡西帮了佐子和鸣人大忙，也算是很有情面的人物了，如果再加上主治医生纲手，这忙或许不得不帮。  
鸣人赶忙摇头，“纲手婆婆不知道，大家都没有写轮眼，那些卷轴里有些东西破解出来之后都怪怪的，鹿丸废了好大力气都没明白。”少年双手合十，一脸为难，“拜托了佐子，鹿丸都熬了几个通宵了。”  
奈良鹿丸在第四次忍界大战中敏锐地分析出了佐子的立场，阻止了忍者联军对她的攻击，也是不得不买情面的人。佐子在心中叹气。  
似乎观察到了妹妹表情的松动，鼬抢先开口，血红的三勾玉双瞳中旋转，“我来，只是解读暗号的好，我的写轮眼应该也足够了。”  
佐子低下头，垂着眼睫，试图去掩盖自己的泪意。有多久没有被人保护了？是她太强了，还是这个世界太弱了？连鸣人都只能和她并肩战斗。而这世上，去螳臂当车地保护她的人，如今又回到了她的身边。  
怀孕之后的我，真的是多愁善感啊，佐子抿抿唇，抬眼说到，“哥哥不行的，这些卷轴的解读需要轮回眼。让我去吧，哥哥，只是看看卷轴，没什么的。”  
鼬皱着眉，勉强点了点头。  
鸣人如逢大赦，连连点头，“拜托啦，佐子！这下鹿丸有救了。“  
“但是我有一个条件，”佐子歪头看着他，“不要公开我的身份。”  
事情就这样说定了。

佐子就这么以“平野绫子”的身份在木叶开始了朝九晚五的上班生活。没有人知道她是谁，只知道她每天坐在办公室里，就可以轻易破解大筒木一族的卷轴。  
其实也许大家都知道她是谁也说不一定，佐子想着，抿了一口茶水，放下了手中的卷轴。  
也许是因为孕期的多愁善感，她最近总是回忆起当年在木叶的日子。她已经不太记得当年的族人，不太记得年幼时忍者学校的同学们，只对父母亲和止水有那么一些印象。她模糊得记得，父亲喜欢吃完饭后看报纸，母亲喜欢穿一件深蓝的长裙子。父亲很严肃但很疼爱她，母亲很温柔但对她对要求却很严格。卷卷头发的止水总是把哥哥借走，一消失就是一整天。  
鼬复活之后，有时候佐子也会在缠着他的时候一起读那些复杂的书籍，有一次她曾经读到过一个古代外国人贤人的话语，“逝者如斯夫。”  
“这是什么意思？死去的人...就是这样...的？“  
鼬微笑，“这句话的意思是说，我站在不断流逝的大江大河前沉思，感觉过去的日子就像水一样，一旦流逝就不会再回来。”  
“瞎说，“佐子搂住鼬的脖子，”给我九大尾兽，我就用大筒木的遗迹让时光倒流。“  
鼬不禁失笑，“是啊。我的佐子最厉害。连这么难的事情也能够做到呢。”  
佐子还记得鼬那时候的笑容，有些宠溺，有些无奈。  
哥哥是在担忧我做傻事吗？佐子抬头看着窗外盛开灿烂的樱花，今年的樱花季也到了末期，粉白的花朵花心泛红，已经到了要脱落的时候了。  
佐子想明白了那个贤人的话与鼬无奈的笑容。时光倒流这样的事，牺牲了所有人的查克拉使神树复活这样的事，果然还是不被允许的。以一个人的意愿去践踏众生，是多么狂妄的行为啊。  
女孩摸了摸自己的小腹，她的孩子正在缓慢地长大。  
我不后悔，哥哥，她想着，我不后悔复活你，即使你也许并不愿意。  
她从来没有问过鼬，是不是愿意苏醒。  
她以为引魂之术已经说明了一切。  
然而现在想来并为如此。术只能说明鼬的确在思念她，并渴望与她再会。但哥哥是否愿意回到这个残酷的世间来，她却并不知晓。  
回到这个见证了宇智波鼬的罪与罚，沐浴着晓之朱雀手中鲜血的世界里来。  
鼬，你是怎样想的呢？我和我们的孩子是否只是你的累赘？沉眠于安宁的彼岸是否更适合爱好和平的你呢？  
佐子垂下头，一种沉默的无力漫上心头。

但宇智波鼬显然不清楚自己妹妹过山车般的心理活动。  
他正在悠闲地捏着饭团，准备午饭时间给妹妹送过去。火影给的报酬十分丰富，凭借着破译卷轴这份工作，足够宇智波家宽裕地生活一阵子。于是鼬也就放弃了乔装领取任务的打算，安心在家照顾妹妹的饮食起居。  
因为孕吐的原因，佐子的食量在本来就十分少的情况下愈加恶化，每次给妹妹准备的食物都只会被消耗掉一点点。这不得不催使鼬更加精心地准备饭菜，以保证母子两人的营养与健康。  
这天中午十一点半，鼬准时地在破译部门口等待佐子出门。佐子怀孕不到三个月，此时不宜过多运动，于是在商量之下决定鼬每天中午给佐子送饭这件事。  
“中午好，平野先生。“破译部的人和他打招呼。  
鼬挂着平和的笑容，“中午好。”  
佐子很快就来了。约定了十一点半，俩人从未迟到。  
宇智波的查克拉太过有特点，木叶又有很多人认识鼬，所以鼬一直压制着查克拉，装作不会忍术的普通人。而佐子则精准地控制着力量，以防被感知型发现了自己的身份。还好拥有轮回眼的她已经远超普通的宇智波，并不是那么容易被辨认出来。  
他们现在是破译专家平野夫人和普通家庭妇男平野先生。  
鼬无法进入保密的破译部，于是两人就坐在破译部门口的樱花树下的长凳上，悠闲地吃着便当。  
鼬敏锐地发现了妹妹的沉默，“绫(れい)，今天不舒服吗？”  
佐子摇摇头，沉默了一会儿，又开口说到，“你还记得那句话，‘逝者如斯夫’吗？”  
鼬心中一沉，面上却微笑道，“当然记得。”  
“以前不明白，现在却觉得很有道理。“佐子咬了一口饭团，熟悉的反胃感觉又从身体里升起，令她感到痛苦，“我是不是太狂妄了？”  
佐子含着眼泪，看着乔装的鼬。  
是不是因为我的狂妄，你才必须带着伪装生活？我所给你带来的新生，对你是不是一种负担？我的爱，�真的有给你带来幸福吗？  
鼬能够感受到周围监视他们的暗部，他不敢多说，只是握住了佐子的手，“和你一起生活，我很幸福。”  
我的妹妹啊，你一定要明白，和你在一起的每一分每一秒，对我来说都是无上的幸福。  
佐子低下头，默默地流下泪来。  
鼬沉默地握紧了妹妹的手，深深地皱紧了眉头。

这天晚上佐子回家很晚。鼬一如往常地去接他，却被破译部的人告知妹妹在加班，无法按时回家。鼬回到家中准备晚饭，然而等到饭菜全部冷掉，那个人也没有回来。  
就在夜间十点，鼬准备直奔火影小楼的时候，佐子悄悄地打开了家里的大门。  
鼬穿戴整齐地站在门口，正巧迎到了晚归的妹妹。  
“你...要出门？“女孩惊讶地看着他。  
“只是刚刚出门散了散步。“鼬面不改色地回答道，”累了吧，晚饭吃了吗？今天又吐了吗？要不要再吃点？“  
晚饭什么的显然是没有吃的，佐子尴尬地扯谎，“吃了一点。”吐倒是吐了，在办公楼的厕所里吐得昏天黑地。  
鼬也不戳破，只是拉着妹妹冰凉的小手进屋来，脱下外套开始准备吃的，“我去给你热一点木鱼汤。”  
“哥哥，“佐子把脸埋进围巾里，站在玄关不肯动，”对不起。“  
“先吃饭。“鼬面不改色地说到。  
直到佐子在鼬的注视下整整喝下了一大碗鱼汤，鼬严肃的神色才终于有所松动，“今天发生了什么吗？”  
佐子感到不知道从何说起，“我，不知道自己是不是做错了。哥哥，你喜欢这样的生活吗？”  
鼬突然有了不详的预感。纲手曾经告诫过他，  
“你妹妹之前的怪病在医学界目前还没有定论。但是我必须告诉你，生产的前后这种病有极大的可能复发。一旦她表现出情绪上的不稳定，你就必须警惕。一定要好好安抚她，记住产后自杀的案例也不是没有。“  
他握住了妹妹的手，强迫似地自我剖白，“如果你不喜欢，我就去找六代目回绝这份工作，我们回到原来的生活。能和你一起活着，无论怎样我都是幸福的。”  
他还是这样地安慰她，保护她，从不表露自己的内心。佐子绝望地看着鼬，感觉自己生活在一座逐渐崩塌的流沙城堡里，“我好像一直是哥哥的累赘。”  
在感到一丝好笑之余，鼬不得不承认佐子似乎又走到了那种怪病的边缘，他感到万分焦虑，不得不继续进行着内心的剖白，“你从来都不是。你是我活下去的动力。如果没有你，当年的我早就和族人一起死亡了。你才是一切的关键。因为你，我才活着，因为你，我才会归来。”  
“...“佐子茫然地看着他，仿佛看到了另一个不认识的鼬。  
“所以不要担心了，“鼬亲吻妹妹的手心，”和你在一起的每一分每一秒，我都是幸福的。“  
“哥哥不会觉得勉强吗？“佐子还是茫然地提问，”隐姓埋名地生活在这里，出门还要伪装。当年的事情也依旧没有翻案，我虽然杀了团藏和顾问们，一切却也都被隐藏在了杀戮里。“  
“可是现在的世界很和平不是吗？这就足够了。这都是你给我带来的，佐子。感谢你。“  
“哥哥...“  
“无论以怎样的身份，我都一直深爱着你。能和你在一起，无论什么我都可以忍受。“  
少女蓦然地落下泪来，“可是，我不想你再忍耐了。”  
这句话之后，佐子就陷入了沉默，无论鼬再说什么，都不再有回应。  
鼬无奈地看着妹妹在卫生间呕吐，在客厅入睡，然后在清晨醒来之后立刻离开了家。  
为了掩盖身份，鼬甚至无法出门追踪妹妹。  
他只好在清晨就开始准备午饭。  
“啪嚓“地一声，一个盘子在他手里滑落，摔得粉碎。  
鼬停下了手中的工作，呆立在原地，仿佛回到了13岁那年，接到团藏命令的夜里。

那是一个春末的夜晚，空气中飘散着若有若无的花香。  
鼬坐在南贺川的绝壁上，第一次感觉自己走到了绝路。  
第无数次地，他幻想止水如果还活着，会怎样做。止水的牺牲，竟然只换来了两年的和平。  
在这个温和宁静的夜里，鼬却感到如坠冰窟，已经无法呼吸了。  
年幼的时候，他也曾想过自己未来的人生。他想着自己也许会长大结婚，父母也许还会有第三个孩子，佐子也会长大成为优秀的忍者。止水那样优秀，也许可以成为火影，宇智波也可以不再那么孤高。  
他那个时候有几岁？四五岁？六七岁？  
不会超过七岁，这些毕竟都是一个孩子无知的幻想。  
在进入忍者学校之后，鼬就明白了宇智波的特殊性，以及与村子的疏离感。那时候他还只是朦胧地感觉到了不详，没有更多的实感。  
现在回想起来，大约是因为那个时候，还有止水。止水承担了族中所有的压力。  
他的人生里，仅有的一点点幸福，都随着那对罪恶写轮眼的到来而结束了。  
那一刻起，他已经明白了宇智波作为忍者的宿命。  
世界开始灰暗下来，日光一点点收束，只留给了他止水和妹妹。  
后来止水也死了。  
命运开始绞紧他的脖子。  
他那个时候才开始真切地感受到止水的死也许是一种解脱。在那个人开朗的笑容下，又有多少无奈的挣扎？这一切总归是无从得知了。  
那之后更令人恐慌的，是他和妹妹的关系。  
他太爱她，太想抓紧这仅剩的一点光芒，最终使爱变成了罪。  
鼬仓皇地躲避着家庭，躲避着父母，躲避着心爱的妹妹。他无法面对父亲期待的眼神，母亲温柔的笑容，和妹妹纯洁的依赖。  
他像一个罪人，每日每夜地自我惩罚，自虐式地训练，以期获得一点安慰。  
然而等到他不得不回家照顾妹妹的那一天，小女孩哭泣的泪眼崩塌了他所有的心理建设。  
他以为自己能拒绝妹妹，这原来不过是自欺欺人的谎言。  
为了妹妹，他不得不提起刀。  
为了妹妹，他不能死，也不能活。  
那个夜里，他扼杀了自我，成为了保护妹妹的一台机器。

他也曾以为，这样就好了。

只要妹妹可以活下去，他怎么样都好。毕竟宇智波鼬已经死了，留下的，只是晓之朱雀。  
这样就好了，就足够了。

然而佐子却希望他活着。这孩子想要一个活着的宇智波鼬。  
也许肉体的死亡可以被轮回眼逆转，但灵魂的重聚却终不可得。  
鼬低下头，看着自己的肉体，这是全新的，大蛇丸新制造的肉体。肌理匀称，皮肤细腻，没有任何伤痕和病痛。  
名为宇智波鼬的千疮百孔的灵魂，还能够再次活过来吗？

佐子没有去破译部，而是来到了大蛇丸的蛇窟。  
尽管第四次忍界大战后大蛇丸的行动收到了制约，但在佐子的要求下，还是保留了一定的科研权限，而佐子的探视显然也无人可以阻拦。  
大蛇丸正坐在他的研究室里，看到佐子的到来，仿佛已经等待良久一般地开口，“好久不见，佐子。”  
这条蛇还是一如既往得阴冷讨厌。佐子腹诽着，“好久不见，大蛇丸先生。“  
大蛇丸仿佛吃到了什么美味得东西，眯起金色的眼睛看着眼前的女子，“是宇智波鼬的身体出了什么问题吗？”  
佐子面色不善地看向他，暗中握紧了手中的剑柄。  
大蛇丸笑的更加愉悦了，“别紧张，小姑娘。我并没有对你哥哥的肉体做任何手脚。”说着，他拿出了一份厚厚的手稿，“资料都在这里，你可以拿回去给你哥哥看。我也想直到大筒木一族的术有什么缺点，以鼬君的实力，说不定会发现一些我不知道的事情也说不一定。”  
看到佐子收起了那份手稿，男人蛇一样地吐了吐舌头，发出了嘶嘶的声响，“那么，这次找我有何贵干？”  
佐子小心地把手稿收进背包里，犹豫地开口，“你，践踏他人生命的时候，不会感到罪恶和恐惧吗？”  
有趣。大蛇丸的金瞳愉悦地紧缩成一条缝隙，“你哥哥曾经问过我一样的问题。”  
佐子惊讶地抬眼，“哥哥他？”  
“第三次忍界大战结束的时候，他问我生命的意义是什么，“大蛇丸笑着摇摇头，”一个过度思虑的孩子。“  
“你是怎么回答的？“佐子追问到。  
“没有意义，“大蛇丸看着少女与记忆中的男孩肖似的面容，”如果有，那只存在于生命获得永恒的时候。“  
“一派胡言。“大蛇丸给才四五岁的鼬灌输了些什么！佐子突然很想揍这条蛇。  
“那是我当时的看法而已。“大蛇丸摆摆手，”现在看来有失偏颇。“  
“当生命可以推动整个人类进步的时候，生命就是有意义的。“  
佐子不禁紧皱眉头，“所以你为了你的实验，可以随意践踏他人？”  
“只有在我的实验里，他们的生命才是有意义的，不是吗？如若不然，从生到死，短暂的光阴里他们能够留下什么？“  
“够了！“少女愤怒地转身，”我过阵子会带鼬来体检。“  
一个卷轴从少女手中抛出，落在了大蛇丸面前的桌上，“大筒木的卷轴，新整理出来的。”  
“谢谢。“回答少女的，是一阵阵阴寒的嘶鸣。

得知妹妹并没有来破译部报道后，鼬径直去了火影小楼，六代目火影卡卡西一脸蛋疼地接待了他。  
鼬没有像当年一样下跪，他想，佐子一定不愿意他再那样。  
“六代目大人，请允许我的妹妹暂时退出破译工作，她现在的心情很不稳定，需要我的陪伴。“  
“呀，“卡卡西挠了挠他的满头银发，”这可不好办啊，鼬君。你知道的，佐子把卷轴给了风之国一份。考虑到两国的平衡，这边也要加快破译速度啊。“  
“我会劝阻妹妹，暂时不把整理出的关键忍术透露给风之国。“  
“嘛，鼬君，你们就这样在木叶活动我也承担了很大的风险嘛...“  
“妹妹情绪稳定后，我会帮助她一起破译，以保证进度。“鼬紧盯着卡卡西的死鱼眼，甩出了自己的底牌，”今后木叶有需要，我也可以帮忙。“  
哎，这个后辈一如既往地聪明啊，太难骗了，卡卡西只好尴尬地笑了笑，“那就辛苦你们啦。我一会儿就和破译部打招呼。”  
“那么，叨扰六代目大人了。“鼬转身离开了。  
卡卡西叹了口气，挥手示意，隐藏在暗中的忍者站了出来，“六代目大人，宇智波佐子去了大蛇丸那里。一刻钟以前，已经通过空间转移离开了。”  
“继续监视宇智波家。“  
“是。“暗部重新归入阴影中。  
卡卡西看着手中的文件，深深地叹息。  
他最近觉得自己真的老了，总是回忆起过去的事情。十多年前，他曾经和这个青年一起在暗部共事。那时候的鼬虽然还是个十一二岁的孩子，却老成持重，下手利落，从不拖泥带水。暗部里有不少人欺负他年纪小，都被他一一化解，处理得滴水不漏，既不会咄咄逼人，也不会失了颜面。  
现在也是如此啊，卡卡西感叹。  
死而复生的宇智波鼬还年轻，他却已经老了。失去了写轮眼和带土，琳，师父师娘的他，好像已经一无所有了。  
鸣人，成长得再快些吧。这个火影，让我很疲惫。  
看着天边的自由的白云，六代目火影无声地叹息。

佐子回到家时，鼬正在做午饭，朴素的小房子里充满了番茄牛肉汤的香味。  
她踌躇地站在门口，不知道这样任性的自己该如何面对兄长。  
鼬没有回头，“佐子，回来啦。”  
佐子只好硬着头皮走向厨房，“哥哥，我回来了。”  
“去了大蛇丸那里？“  
“额，哥哥知道了。“佐子摸出了那份手稿，“我...”  
鼬回头，脸上依然挂着温柔地笑意，眼神却毫无笑意，“有什么事情不可以和哥哥说，要找那个危险人物。”  
佐子听出了鼬的责备，一时口快地反驳道，“哥哥不也问了他。”  
他？鼬微微皱眉，“那时候我只有五岁。”  
佐子一时语塞，只好转移话题，“大蛇丸给了我一份手稿，是关于你的身体的。他说...”  
鼬丢下手中的刀具，转身扣住妹妹的肩膀，严厉地说到，“离那个大蛇丸远一点，你忘了他对你做过什么吗。”  
佐子曾被大蛇丸刻下咒印，鼬废了好大力气才把咒印去除，从此留下了心病。  
佐子被反常地兄长吓了一跳，“哥哥...”  
“你希望我不再忍耐，那我就不忍耐，“鼬收紧手掌，”听话，不要再靠近大蛇丸了。“  
少女茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
鼬松开手，把妹妹抱进怀里，“我不后悔归来，佐子。一点也不。所以我想珍惜现在的生活，多和你在一起哪怕一分一秒。”  
“哥哥...“佐子回抱住兄长。  
“不要害怕，也不必后悔，佐子。无论引魂之术的尽头有着怎样的罪与罚，我都会和你一起承担。“  
佐子泪盈于睫，颤抖着回答，”我知道，我知道的，哥哥。从一开始我就知道。所以我从没有害怕过。我只是...怕打扰你的安眠...“  
“我从没有一时一刻后悔过。“  
佐子的肩膀愈发颤抖，鼬低下头，看到妹妹无声地在哭泣。大颗大颗的泪水从那双美丽的眼睛里流出来，沾湿了雪白的衣襟。  
鼬温柔地逝去那些温热的珍珠，“让你担心了，抱歉。“  
“我...我饿了。“佐子抽噎着说到。  
鼬微笑，“要哭好了才能吃。”

这天夜里，佐子偎依在鼬的怀里，翻来覆去地也睡不着。  
“哥哥，魂归彼岸是什么感觉？“  
“总有一天你会知道的。“  
“什么啊，我只是好奇。“  
“好奇心会害死猫。“  
“......“佐子打了个滚，歪头看着兄长，“大蛇丸给你的手稿看了吗？”  
“忙着照顾你，还没有空看。“  
“给你重塑身体的密术也是我从大筒木一族里发掘出来的，大蛇丸说也许你能够发现一些这个术的缺点。“  
“缺点？“  
“你不是说所有的术都有缺点吗？但是这个术好像除了需要大量的查克拉外，没有太大的缺点。“  
“...那我来看一下吧。“  
...  
“哥哥？“  
“嗯？“  
“我喜欢你。“  
“你三岁的时候就说过了。“  
“我这次是认真的！“  
“你每一次都...嘶，佐子，别招惹我。“  
“哼～“  
”睡觉！“  
这之后不久，闹腾了一天的宇智波家终于陷入了甜蜜的安眠。

孕期18周的时候，佐子的早孕反应完全消失了，鼬开始陪着妹妹每天早晚散步以舒缓心情。  
他们以平野夫妇的身份平静地在木叶生活着，远离了所有的纷争与战斗。  
这是鼬曾经梦寐以求的生活。  
尽管还在暗部的监视下，尽管随时六代目也许就会发来传唤，但这些点点滴滴能够握于手中的幸福还是让鼬十分满足。  
他握着妹妹的手，缓慢地走过整个木叶。村子比起剑拔弩张的当年要和平了许多，经历了佩恩入侵的重建之后，规模更大，规划也更加合理，一切看起来都欣欣向荣。  
也许木叶已经不再需要他了，鼬欣慰地想。  
“平野先生，又与夫人来散步啦。“卖蔬果的大妈亲切地和他打着招呼，”今天有新鲜的番茄哦。“  
佐子怀孕之后越发地嗜酸，宇智波家渐渐成了番茄采购大户。每次鼬路过各种蔬果摊，都是老板们亲切招呼的对象。  
“谢谢，“听到有番茄，佐子自动自发地走过去挑拣起来，鼬则在一边拿好购物袋，接收妹妹分拣好的果子。  
“先生和夫人真是恩爱啊，每天都能看到你们一切散步。孩子几个月了？“看着佐子一个个挑着番茄，大婶的笑容越发灿烂。  
“已经四个月多月了，“鼬平和地回答。  
佐子买了些番茄，又捎上了不少的樱桃，两人才在大婶亲切的告别声中转头向家的方向走去。  
路过木叶拔地而起的新高档住宅，佐子才突然想到一个问题，“泷，我们的钱还有多少？“  
鼬大略地计算了一下手中的现金，“以我们两个人的消耗速度的话，大约还能用上几年。”  
但是孩子快要出生了呢。佐子皱了皱眉，“要去一趟换金所了。”鼬死前留下了一大笔财产，佐子焚烧宇智波遗址之前，也把有价值的东西都拿了出来，总的来说两个人是衣食不愁的。  
“我去吧，“鼬提议，”你留在木叶安全些。“  
佐子似笑非笑地看着鼬，“安全啊...说起来也是，毕竟现在我手无缚鸡之力呢。”  
“说的也是呀，“鼬笑道，握紧了妹妹的小手，”今天想吃什么？“  
一说起这个话题佐子就皱眉，“糖水番茄。”除了这个什么都不想吃。  
“不行，“鼬果断回绝，”吃了容易肠胃不舒服。“毕竟孕妇一旦闹起肠胃病来，可是很容易出人命的。  
“不要，我就要吃。“佐子也任性起来。  
“绝对不行，撒娇也没用。“鼬坚持道。  
两人吵了一路，最后还是吃了汤咖喱，把佐子气得像个特大号河豚。说来也奇怪，佐子怀孕之后就从咸党变成了甜党，和鼬统一了口味地同时，又有点令鼬担忧。毕竟糖分摄入过多也不利于母子健康。  
于是在吃饭的问题上还是吵架。不仅如此，为了照顾孕妇挑剔的口味鼬也是费尽心力。  
前阵子佐子突然想吃螃蟹。但这时候并不是吃螃蟹的季节，鼬跑遍了木叶的水产店，只买回了一些很小的河蟹，才算是给妹妹解了馋虫。  
早孕期间佐子更是什么都吃不下，鼬不得不把物产店里所有的肉类全部买回家，一个一个地尝试，才总算发现了一个合妹妹口味的东西——居然是南方密林里产的鹿肉。  
还好佐子对于鹿肉的喜爱只持续了一小段时间，不然宇智波家真的要破产。  
这天中午，把佐子哄睡之后，鼬就去了换金所。  
在他死后，他的全部财产都转入了妹妹名下，于是要取出现金，只能变身成妹妹。  
而鼬万万没想到，在从换金所回来的路上，会遇到针对佐子的截杀。

因为变身成了妹妹，鼬没有携带任何忍具，佐子从来不带任何忍具，连草薙剑都是封印在卷轴里的。鼬的新肉体没有万花筒，只有基础的写轮眼，然而对手显然做足了准备，令人意外地携带了免疫催眠眼的眼镜。  
追踪他的暗部们一副看戏的样子，完全没有出手的意愿，显然是在试探他的实力。  
鼬不得不叹了一口气，开始了多年不用近身战。  
然而对方敢来刺杀大名鼎鼎的宇智波佐子，显然不是等闲之辈。在于鼬纠缠了不到两分钟后，一个奇特的封印阵形成了，把鼬困在了里面。  
如果在以前，鼬一个天照就烧穿结界而出了，然而现在的他显然不行。但对方也无法在封印阵里战胜他，因为封印阵中所有人的查克拉都无法凝练了。  
鼬虽然无法出去，但敌人也无法战胜他，双方陷入了僵持。  
短暂的观察后，鼬干脆地坐下来休息。  
“传说中的宇智波鼬，也不过如此。“暗部们窃窃私语。  
“要救他吗？这种叛忍还是死在这里比较好吧。“  
“队长...“  
“再等等看。“  
就在这时，六角型的封印阵开始逐步缩小——是敌人开始逐渐向鼬靠拢。  
鼬抬眼看了看紧密连接的封印结界，如果真的缩小到一定地步，也许可以就这样把他压死也说不一定。  
当然，鼬等的就是这一刻。  
佐子，抱歉，他想着，我复生之后，曾发过誓不再杀人，现在看起来要食言了。  
鼬迅速地冲向封印的一角，拉住结印之人的手，把他扯入了结界里！  
咔嚓，鼬拧断了他的脖子。封印阵�轰然溃散。  
这是传说中六星封神阵，传说中连神也无法脱出的封印阵，可以说几乎毫无破绽。  
但鼬发现了其中一人施术不够熟练，尤其在移动时，会导致结印的手与结界的重合——这也是鼬端坐休息的原因。  
鼬抢过死人的苦无，随手刺了几下，就把这群不知道哪里得来封印术的乌合之众吓得溃散。  
他站在空旷无人的密林里，无言地看着那些不知从何而来的年轻人作鸟兽散。  
他其实听到了暗部们的私语。  
曾几何时，他也在站在那个位置，带着那个假面，执行着类似的任务。  
他也听到了这些伏击妹妹的人的话。  
“叛忍宇智波，去死吧。“  
”这小妞的人头值不少钱，都给我上！“  
“晓的杀人魔，今天就是你的死期！“  
他都快忘记了妹妹还在被通缉，尽管火之国已经撤销了对佐子的通缉，但黑市上依然有无数因为晓而仇恨佐子的人在悬赏她的性命。  
而在他死亡的这些年里，佐子又过着怎样的生活呢？

鼬回到家的时候已经是傍晚。  
佐子做好了饭在等他，显然对发生了什么心知肚明。她倒也没有大惊小怪地抱着鼬检查一番，只是默默的问了一句，“受伤了吗？”  
鼬摇摇头。  
于是两个人开始沉默地吃饭。鼬顺便拿走了佐子的糖水番茄，不准她吃凉的。  
最后还是佐子开了口，“是什么样的人？怎么会耽误了这么久？”  
“一群地痞流氓，专门截杀从换金所出来的人。“  
佐子放下手中的小勺，“流氓要这么久？“  
“他们碰巧会一点封印术。“鼬流畅地搪塞着。  
佐子点点头，没有再说话，但一整晚鼬都可以感受到妹妹的低落。  
甚至到了晚上都自己抱着被子睡觉，不肯理会鼬。这是很多年来鼬都没有受过的冷遇。  
“好吧，佐子。是受黑市收买来刺杀你的忍者。“  
女孩没有回头，“黑市悬红榜上我是第一名，习惯了。”  
“对不起。“鼬握紧右手，指甲深深地陷入皮肤里。  
佐子连忙回过身，“不关哥哥的事，是我杀人太多...”  
“他们都是晓的仇人。“鼬温和地开口，血却开始从手心里渗出来。  
闻到了血味的女孩靠过来，握住鼬的手，舔去了掌心的鲜血，“所以呢？”  
“也许我当年应该把你留在木叶，而不是带你来晓。“  
哥哥又来了。这不是他们第一次讨论这个问题。佐子握住鼬的手，“怎么又提起这件事？十三岁的时候我就回答过你，你在哪里，我就在哪里。”  
“已经过去了这么多年，还是有人在追杀你。“  
“可是如果你不在身边，也许我早就死了。我那时候才8岁，团藏还在木叶。“  
“我会拜托三代目来照顾你。“  
“三代目早就死了！哥哥！“佐子忍不住去晃鼬的肩膀，”别再在意过去的事了，我们现在生活的很好不是吗？人们恨我，是因为我杀戮太多，你去世之后，我就失去了理智...“  
女孩低下头，柔软的长发在颊边晃动，她再次沉浸入过去痛苦的回忆里，“我一个一个地杀了根忍，杀了团藏，还趁着忍界大战杀死了木叶的顾问，搅乱了五影大会，残杀了无数武士...人们恨我是应该的！我...”  
鼬抱住妹妹，“别怕，佐子，我回来了，就在你身边。”  
佐子颤抖着，不知何时已经眼角含泪，“哥哥，直到最后一刻我都在犹豫。犹豫要不要帮鸣人。你不在的日子里，我甚至也希望进入无限月读...”  
"但你最后还是帮助了他们不是吗，"鼬捧起妹妹的脸，和少女额头相贴，“都过去了。你是封印辉夜姬的大英雄。”  
“哥哥，不要离开我。“她呜咽着，”你不在身边，一切都没有意义...“  
“别怕，佐子，别怕。“鼬把妹妹拢在怀里，像幼年时那样轻轻抚摸着女孩的后背，直到哭泣的少女最终陷入安眠。  
他曾读过平安时代传入的一首外国诗歌，讲述一个人死去了妻子，于是只能日日彻夜不眠，睁开眼睛来追思自己的妻子。  
鼬轻轻地偷吻妹妹，凝视着少女含泪的睡颜。  
“我也将以生命守护你，直到时间燃尽，直到湖海干涸，直至你重现初生的笑颜。“

截杀事件之后不久，六代目火影卡卡西登门拜访，说了些暗部保护不利之类的官话。鼬明白这是对于宇智波�的正式道歉，也许今后至少在暗部眼里，他不再是个反面角色。  
但如今他也已经不是很在乎了。  
礼貌地送走了六代目，宇智波家又恢复了平静（？）。  
一周后，鼬陪伴佐子去医院产检。  
纲手以一个十分不雅观的姿势歪坐着，咬着钢笔说道，“胎儿发育得不错。目前来说也没有看到疾病与畸形，可以说进展意外地顺利。鼬，你出去，我和你妹妹有话要单独说。”  
鼬：？但还是乖乖地出门避让了。  
纲手摸了摸佐子的小腹，“同房过没有？”  
佐子连忙摇头，“按您吩咐的，没有。”  
“哼，还算乖巧。就知道鼬那孩子是个靠谱的。“纲手点点头，”这段时期可以适度同房了，记得避免过度高潮，容易造成流产。“  
谈论起这种事，佐子脸上一阵泛红，“这样真的好吗，纲手大人。”  
“遵医嘱就可以了！适度同房有利于分娩，你是第一胎，又是这种特殊的情况，该做的措施还是要做一下的。还有胎教也差不多可以开始了，手册上都写明白了，相信宇智波鼬也没什么看不懂的。就这样吧。回去路上小心些不要摔倒。“我怎么都在说废话，纲手腹诽自己。  
“谢谢纲手大人。“佐子点点头。  
回家后还是把这些话都和鼬讨论了一番。  
鼬翻动着孕期手册，把关于胎教的事情都一一记在心里，才转头开始调戏妹妹，“那么要现在开始吗，佐子？”  
女孩护住隆起的小腹，想起鼬以前的“劣迹斑斑”就一阵炸毛，“才不要！你不要乱来！纲手大人说过了，不可以过度的！”  
鼬温和地微笑，“那就一定要乱来了吧。“  
“...小心我打晕你哦。“佐子红着脸看向兄长。  
鼬依旧笑得云淡风轻，“体术方面我还是有信心的，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
佐子回想了一下自己过去的战绩，顿时一阵心慌，“绝对绝对不能乱来，不然，不然我就用轮回眼了！”  
我妹妹真可爱，鼬想着，愉悦地笑了起来，”我向你保证，绝不乱来。”

然而等到真正做起来，鼬有那么一点后悔。孕期的妹妹在荷尔蒙的作用下异常敏感，散发着鼬从未见过的魅力，然而为了避免产生宫缩，很多部位却要避免触碰——不乱来实在是太难了。  
“哥哥...“佐子有些欲求不满地喘息着，握住鼬的左手放在胸口。鼬躺在妹妹身后，一边缓慢温情地抽动着下体，一边握住了女孩的手腕，“不行，刺激胸部容易引起宫缩。忍耐一下吧，宝贝。”  
佐子感觉到一阵害羞，鼬只有在床上才会直白地呼唤她为“宝贝”，“哪里来的...奇怪卷轴...”  
鼬亲吻妹妹的嘴角，“给父亲的孕期手册，有兴趣看看吗？“  
“什么鬼...”佐子喘息着，“嗯...才不要看... ”  
鼬不禁微笑，“好，那等下我拿给你。”  
佐子忿忿地扭头，“我都说了不看...啊，你怎么突然！”鼬扣住妹妹的腰，深深地顶入了一下，打断了心爱之人的口是心非，“帮你省些力气而已。”  
他起身抱起妹妹，把香汗淋漓的少女和凸起的孕肚都安稳地放在怀里，“轻度的震动可以促进子宫血液循环，宝宝也能感受得到，希望它不要受到惊吓。”鼬一边缓慢地进入着，一边摸着妹妹凸起的小腹，“父亲只是在爱母亲而已。”  
佐子搂住鼬的脖子，低下头与兄长交吻，“我爱你，鼬。”  
鼬低低地笑了，右手抚摸妻子湿润的红唇，“变得坦率了啊，我的妹妹。”  
毕竟佐子平时的用词总是无论何时何地都可以使用的“喜欢”。  
女孩本就泛红的小脸再次升温，她害羞地转过头去，“一定是激素搞得鬼，我变得好奇怪。”  
但鼬却很开心，甚至说感到幸福，“谢谢，佐子。这是你第一次说爱我。”  
女孩惊讶地睁大了双眼，乌黑的双瞳在阳光下闪烁如宝石，“我从没说过吗？”  
鼬温柔地托起妹妹的臀部，保证性器缓慢地摩擦，“你一直是个口是心非的孩子。”  
不知想到了什么，佐子突然感觉有点哀伤，“对不起，哥哥。”这么晚，这么这么晚才开口说�爱你。  
而鼬只是微笑着抬起头，亲吻那两瓣朝思暮想的红唇。任何时候都不晚啊，我亲爱的妹妹。你永远都不必对我说抱歉。  
短暂的身体交流后，鼬抱着妹妹去沐浴。温水冲刷着身体，鼬把自己的小妻子抱在怀里，小心地为她清洁着身体。  
佐子感受到鼬的身体，担忧地回头，“鼬，你完全没有满足。”  
与其说是没有满足，按照鼬从前的习惯，甚至可以说没有开始。  
鼬轻柔地抚摸着妹妹的肚子，与她十指相扣，“已经二十分钟了，不可以再长了。”  
佐子撇撇小嘴，拉住鼬的手扣在胸前，“又是那个可恶的手册吗？”  
“不是手册，是医学。“鼬感受到了妹妹的欲求不满，”为了宝宝，再等一等吧。“  
佐子咬着嘴唇，回过身去拥抱兄长，“太过分了。”别说鼬，佐子感觉自己都无法忍耐了。真不知道兄长是怎样做到的。  
她只好伸出手去，尝试着帮兄长解决。  
她很少做这种事，鼬在床事上无论是温柔抑或粗暴，总是很主动，很少有需要佐子帮他解决的时候——孕早期的时候，鼬似乎都是自己默默解决，从不会强迫她。  
也许这就是鼬吧。  
在这种温柔的笼罩下，佐子的技术可以说是烂到家了。女孩柔软的小手轻轻地握住兄长的性器，完全不清楚如何用力。  
鼬只好微笑着指导她，看着妹妹一脸认真地帮他解决个人问题。那侧脸和佐子年幼时学习手里剑的侧脸几乎一模一样，令鼬的心头再次涌上一种罪恶感。  
明明答应了父亲和母亲，要好好照顾妹妹...  
“佐子，“鼬握住妹妹不停动作的小手，”如今的生活令你感到幸福吗？“  
女孩轻轻地亲吻鼬的手背，“非常幸福，哥哥。”  
也许这样，就足够了吧。父亲，母亲...

这天夜里，晚饭毕，佐子第一次感受到了胎动。  
鼬躺在妹妹的腿上，静静地附耳过去，感受到一些细微的声响。  
“如果是男孩子，我想叫他瞬。“佐子抚摸着鼬柔顺的长发，悄悄地开口。  
“怎么突然想到这个名字？“鼬翻了个身，仰躺在妹妹怀里。  
“我们在一起的不到一年间，时间过得好快，就像一瞬间。“佐子低下头，”希望我们的孩子也能明白幸福的短暂，珍惜所有的一切。“  
“好，“鼬点点头，”如果是女孩呢？“  
佐子笑道，“如果是女孩的话，就让爸爸来取名吧。”  
“就叫宇智波绫(れい)。“  
佐子噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你对这个名字真执着。”佐子现在化名平野绫子（あやこ），这个名字也是鼬取的。  
鼬也忍不住笑了起来，“从很久以前，我就想，如果我们有了女儿，一定要叫れい。汉字还是写作绫，但发音一定是れい。”  
佐子好奇地看着兄长，“为什么？”  
鼬抬起手，抚摸着妹妹细嫩的脸颊，“秘密。”因为你的女儿一定是世上最美丽的女孩子啊。  
“唔，卖关子。“佐子伸出手，去挠鼬的痒，”告诉我，哥哥。“  
鼬敏捷地闪开了，“好好猜测吧，我女儿的母亲。“

你一定不明白，自己有多么美丽。  
所以，我愿用一切词汇来讴歌你，我的所爱之人。


End file.
